Big Time Rush-Moscow Malice (Kogan)
by treehatsrock
Summary: During a European trip, secret lovers Kendall and Logan arrive in Moscow. Its not all they expected, but a night out in a club takes the boys in to a terrifying journey when they are held captive and tortured beyond belief. Will they get out alive? Contains bad language, sexual content and gay reference.
1. Chapter 1

Logan and I were taking a break together after the tour, we were on a train at the moment speeding through Russia, we wanted to try and see as much of Europe as we could fit in before we had to go back and begin filming for the show in 3 weeks.

Our next stop was Moscow. We had decided to slum it in bedsits each night rather than the choice of expensive hotels. Much to Logans disapproval, but he went along with most things I said to keep me happy... He was good like that.

As I sat next to him staring out the window of the train watching the heavy rain fall, I felt a brush against my hand.

I turned my head and saw Logan smiling at me, there was only one other person in the carriage that we sat in, and she was asleep.

Logan again brushed his thumb against my hand, just this contact alone made my dick rise in my pants, I could see the delights knowing what he was doing to me twinkle in his sexy brown eyes.

I raised my eyebrow to him. He knew I was off limits in the public eye, last thing we needed was a gay scandal for the band.

I think Carlos was the only one that maybe knew Logan and I had been fucking each other for the last 3 months, he noticed Logan had a boner once after we were play fighting on the tour bus... Which ironically enough was how I realised Logan liked me more than he should.

!...FLASHBACK... THREE MONTHS AGO...!

We were sat on the bus, it had just gone two in the morning, James and Carlos were safely tucked up in bed on their own bus and Dustin was pretty much passed out with some drunken red head who had her long leg dangling down from his bed.

I beat Logan again on the WWE smack down game we were playing.

"dude for fucks sake, how do you keep winning?" He asked with a grin.

"I'm the wrestling champ Logan... I'm unbeatable" I replied sarcastically.

"I bet your shit in an actual wrestle though man" Logan said taking his shirt off in preparation to kick my ass WWE style. "your a scrawny fuck" he added.

"fuck it... I'm gonna pin you logues" I said laughing.

We moved the table to the side of the bus to give us some space to actually have a "safe" wrestle.

When we did get down to it, I found it more funny than anything, but Logan was taking it very serious.

He was chucking me around and I banged my head against the floor as he pinned me.

I enjoyed the roughness, Logan had no clue I was in to guys too, it took all my strength to keep my stiffy down as he pressed his bare chest against my back as he held me to the floor... I kicked out, I wasn't gonna let him win easy.

"fuck! Kendall!?" Logan said as he slammed to the floor as I kicked his foot from him.

"sorry dude" I said holding my hands up in the air as an apology. I didn't mean to bring him down so hard, last thing we needed was for him to break a leg at the start of the tour.

Logan then grabbed my arm... Fucking set up! he pinned me chest down again with one of my arms pulled right around my back. It fucking killed.

"tap you fucker!" I heard him say.

I had no choice, I tapped out and let him win. Logan let go of my arm, he stood up and I turned around, resting my back against the cold bus floor, I rubbed my arm that Logan had just tried to pull from its socket.

That's when I saw it. Logans cock trying to escape his jeans as it grew hard in his pants.

He knew I had seen it.

"is that for me" I said with a smile still laying on the floor trying to catch my breath from the beating he had just given me.

Logan just looked at me as he stood in front with his hard dick protruding, and his bare chest heaving in and out as he too caught his breath.

He carried on just looking, I guess he was wondering to make a move. "sorry dude" he muttered then turned away and tried heading off to his bunk on the bus.

I sat up fast from my laying position on the floor and just managed to grab his hand before he was out of reach.

Logan turned, his head hung in shame as he looked at the floor.

My heart pounded in my chest, I'm sure he must of heard it. Once I had done this there was no going back... I could see Logan was thinking the same thing, but I stood up. I was only slightly taller than him but I nudged his face up with my knuckle so he had to look at me.

I saw his cock twitch in his pants at the tension it felt, now he knew what was about to happen.

"you wanna fuck me?" I asked with no emotion in my voice, just incase he said no I could play it off as a prank.

Logan didn't say yes or no, he just gave Dustins bunk a look to check he was asleep. Then pulled his face inches to my own.

I felt my own dick get hard now. Then I went in for the kill and kissed him. It was rough at first, Logan almost hurt me, he had it in his head that I was filth, making him do this, but really he wanted it just as bad as I did.

"Logan fuck me" I said as I pulled away.

Logan continued staring at me, but he undone the buckle on my belt and yanked my pants down. "you want me to fuck you? Your gonna regret that!" he said, then pushed me to the corner of the bus. He undid his own trousers, I caught a glimpse of him as he gave himself a few strokes with his hand as he spat on it.

I held my own dick tight. I felt near to cumming and Logan hadn't even come near me yet.

I then felt his hand push down on my shoulder as he forced me over the seats on the bus.

My eyes widened in shock as I felt him insert himself in my ass. It hurt but it felt so good. I tugged on myself as Logan built a good rhythm up, I couldn't tell if this was his first time with a guy or not.

"oh shit! Fuck me harder!" I called as I really got in to it after he eased his way in, Logan had one hand on my hip helping him with his rhythm, and the other gently pulled at my hair.

"I'm gonna split you dirty little ass in two" Logan breathed out as he forced himself in me further, I came in my hand from my own tugging and the feel of logans cock deep inside me.

"oh fuck! I screamed out as I felt another climax be inflicted in to me. Logan then thrust himself deeper in me as he called out in ecstasy. He filled my rim with his hot creamy juice, as he pulled out from me I could feel it drip out. He rested himself on me for just seconds before he got back up.

Logan put his cock back in his pants, he then looked at me as I pulled mine back up. "fuck Kendall... What have I just done?" He asked looking almost in shock. Now his head was thinking for him and not his dick, he looked filled with regret.

I took his hand in mine, he tried to let go but I held tight. "I want this" I said.

"your gay?" He asked.

I shrugged, I liked girls but I had had a lot of fun with some guys in my time.

"are you?" I asked.

"I dunno man... This is fucked up" Logan replied.

The only way I could think of to make him feel better was to kiss him.

He tried not to, but his lips soon joined in, this time was softer than before... Seductive almost, his tongue swept in mine, allowing me to play with it. Letting him know how I felt through my kiss.

I slipped my hand in his and felt Logans smile against my lips.

"Kendall this is really fucking with my head" he whispered.

"but does it feel right?" I asked.

"yeah... Yeah it does" he whispered again and pulled his face in nearer to sample another of my kisses.

!...PRESENT DAY...!

As I reminisced about the night Logan and I first got together I smiled to myself. He was so different now with me to the barbarian he used to act like, I hadn't told him that I loved him yet, although I did, I honestly did. he had said it once to me when he was drunk but it never got spoke of again.

"what are you grinning at?" Logan said as he still slyly rubbed his thumb on my hand.

"nothing... Cant wait for this train to stop" I said.

"what are we doing when we get to Moscow?... Tonight I mean" he asked.

"club?" I replied.

"its gonna be hard to keep my hands off you" Logan whispered.

"what, when I'm all sweaty from dancing and its dripping all down my body" I teased.

"fuck!.. Your a cock tease Kendall" Logan laughed shaking his head.

"mmm I know" I said as I glanced at the sleeping woman then kissed Logan on his neck, he moved his head to one side to allow me further access.

"I'm gonna suck your cock dry tonight!" I whispered in his ear.

Logan smiled as once again I saw the twitch in his pants that let me in on the secret that his sexual frustration that I alone caused him was peaking to new heights.

I held his hand for the rest of the train journey. Once the woman woke up I let go, she probably had no clue that we were famous, or who we were, but there was a chance she might, so we remained being secretive even though we weren't in our home country.

Once we arrived at our bedsit we both laughed. It was awful, so not what Logan and I had become accustomed to, I wasn't even sure the lock worked on the door. The room made me feel on edge, not safe.

"well this is... Different" Logan smiled.

"its different all right... How long are we here for?" I asked looking around at the peeling wallpaper and the yellow ceiling.

"only two nights then its back on the train" Logan replied.

"good! This place gives me the creeps, I think a hotel will be coming our way after" I said giving Logan a weak smile. I looked at the time, it had just gone 8pm, it still rained heavily outside, and there was a cold draft coming in through the window.

Logan scanned through a tour guide map that he had grabbed at the train station. "here you go... This is were we are going tonight!" He said thrusting the map in my face.

I looked at the caption "удовольствие"

"what the fuck does that say?" I asked.

"its the name of a night club..." He said standing up from where he sat in a wooden chair "and it translates to mean 'pleasure'" he laughed and stroked my dick in his hand as he came towards me.

"pleasure huh?" I chuckled.

"mmm pleasure" Logan grinned as he placed his hand in to my pants and worked on my dick, making it rock hard.

I felt myself relax as Logan dropped to his knees infront of me, the feel of his warm mouth surrounding my cock was almost too much... Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

The music was thumping through my chest as we reached the night club. It sure wasn't what I would call pleasurable seeing as the club was called pleasures.

it was in a deserted part of Moscow, and the club itself seemed to be just an old warehouse near a beaten down old factory that was no longer in use.

Inside the night club however... It was very pleasurable. girls! Hot Russian girls everywhere! Dancing, on poles, by the bar, some even on the bar.

Logan nudged my ribs. He shared the same thought that I had. We did enjoy bringing a girl back with us every now and then. I loved to eat pussy as much as he still did so it was a no brainer.

The girls on the poles had there tits out, they looked fucking gorgeous, big juicy sweaty tits. I looked at Logan as he scanned the room. It was his turn to pick a companion to our bed tonight.

"dude what about that one? He said eyeing up a blonde that had the shortest shorts I had ever seen, I could almost see her gash dripping.

"I dunno... Fuck Logan, why did you suck me off before we came out" I said over the loud music.

"Coz your cock was gagging for me" he smiled.

"fuck... That one is hot" I said as a Brunette walked past us".

"I want to watch you fuck her" Logan said in my ear, I could feel his hard cock up against my leg.

I raised my eyebrow to him. He was so fucking dirty, I think that's what turned me on the most about Logan. He had this thing, any fetish going and he would love it, so watching me fuck a hot chic was pretty tame for him, but I was all for it.

"logie..." I said with a smile "if I let you watch me fuck that, then I want your cum in my face while I do it" I said with a wink.

"deal dude!" He said just as a dark haired girl tapped me on the shoulder.

She had short black hair, big tits and a gorgeous face.

"hellou vot is yourr name?" She said in a thick Russian accent.

"hey" I said kicking Logan in the leg to say 'check the tits out on this' but he had already noticed and was practically licking his lips at her. "I'm Kendall and this is Logan" I replied.

"ooooh you are... Americans. Yes?" She asked.

"yeah USA" I replied "your local?" I asked.

"vell no... I'm from Kazan... it very far from Moscow" she replied. Her accent was giving me a hard on.

"your English is really good" I said.

"thank you.. Vould you like a drink? Ve don't get many Americans in here... You stand out" she said eyeing me up.

I guess we did look pretty Americanised. Well Logan did anyway, with his hat and vest on, I just had a printed tshirt on with my jeans. Logan had braved the rain, where as I had a brain. "yeah a drink would be great... I'll get these though... What's your name?" I asked.

She smiled "Yana" she replied.

Logan slung his arm over Yana and walked her up to the bar.

the three of us chatted for a while.

"are you here by yourself?" Logan asked looking around.

"no... I vasn't, but my girlfriend vent off vith a sexy young man so I got left alone" she said.

"Kendall... Yana is all alone tonight... We can't have that can we?" Logan said to me as he gave me a wink.

I looked Yana up and down. She was so fucking sexy "no... No we defo can't have that" I replied with a smile.

"I like you..." She said looking at me. "ve Russians are used to big burly men... But you..." She said placing her hands around my waist "you are simply divine" she finished.

I looked over Yana's head at Logan, he now had his two fingers placed up to his mouth in a V shape with his tongue poking through it.

I laughed at him, but got excited at the fact that I was gonna get class A Russian pussy round my cock tonight.

The drinks flowed, I propped myself up at the bar as I watched Logan work his magic on Yana, it wasn't long before he was kissing her, he had her pressed up against the wall next to me.

Yana had her eyes closed but Logan kept glancing over at me, he liked to make me feel jealous, I could see the grin in his eyes, but it only turned me on more.

I watched as Logan ran his hands over yanas sweet little ass, he slowly lifted her tiny skirt up and rammed a finger inside her.

I don't know what was turning me on more, watching Logan do it to her in a crowded bar or yanas face as she enjoyed being finger fucked by my boyfriend.

I knew it was time to leave when Logan took his finger out and presented it in front of my face. I sucked yanas juices off of it slowly, they tasted good.

She watched as I did it and her eyes lit up. Logan carried on kissing her but kept his eyes open watching me suck on his finger that was still warm from yanas cunt.

"Yana you wanna take this back to ours" Logan said to her as he kissed her neck.

She made eye contact with me "my place is very near... Come vith me" she said in her sexy fucking voice.

Logan looked at me as he kissed her and shrugged. It sounded good to me, our bedsit was a good thirty minute taxi ride, so if she was nearer it made sense.

...

WILL UPDATE SOON, GIMME A NUDGE IF I'M TAKING TOO LONG. THANKS FOR READING :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Yana was right! Her place was near by, it took ten minutes to reach in a cab.

Although she had told me I was desirable it was Logan that she had now latched on to, I did feel slightly uncomfortable watching them. Logan had gone passed the point of wanting me to join in and was just taking her for himself.

The cab ride here we had all sat in the back. Logan had placed himself in the middle, denying me any contact of Yana and her hot body, she already had hold of his cock. I could see her hand in his pants tugging hard on him as he whispered in her ear.

The jealousy drove me wild. I still wasn't sure if Logan was honestly in to guys... In to me, or just saw me as his ultimate fetish. The taboo in his life that turned him on the most.

saying that on arriving at Yana's tiny accommodation... (It was worse than our bedsit!) Logan did slip his hand in mine. Yana had told us her and her friend had been renting a property and working in a local bar to get by. She had fallen out with her boyfriend in Kazan and wanted a clean break... So she had ended up in Moscow in this dive... It really was a dive. it was in an old industrial estate, and the place that Yana now called home was built on to the back of what used to be an abattoir... although Yana referred to it as the slaughter house.

I could only see lights on in three other buildings in the estate. The place gave me the creeps.

"the bed is through there" Yana said as we got inside, she pointed to a door that was more dirt brown than white. The uneasy feeling that I had in our bedsit returned to me.

I looked at Logan, he knew I was a pussy.

"who says we need a bed!" Logan said letting go of me and pressing Yana in to the sides of her smaller than average kitchenette as she made us a drink.

"vel Logan... I said! So if you vant to watch me sit on your boyfriends face... I suggest you get in the God damn bed"

Yana said cooly as she looked Logan dead in the eye.

Logan stared at her for a few moments as he tried to gain control of the situation, he liked to be in control... He especially didn't like some strange girl from a club telling us what to do. It was him that was always in charge... No matter how hot a girl was.

Before Logan could retaliate some choice words that would no doubt make Yana realise she would not have control of this situation, the door to her home knocked.

"vill you be a darling and get that for me, vhile I finish our drinks" Yana said now with a smile back on her face.

Logan looked at me, it was the look to say he was pissed off and would no way be opening the door for her this evening like a slave.

So it was me that shrugged and walked over to the front door... It had three locks to undo and a deadbolt... I guess two girls living alone in the middle of no where was a scary place... Yana was pretty scary too.

I opened the door but no one was there.

I stepped out on to the rickety wooden porch and looked out on to the deserted estate, nothing to the left... Nothing to the right. No one was there.

The rain still poured down and the wind was picking up, I folded my arms over my chest to keep warm, I gave the estate one last look then turned back in to the house.

"FUCK!" I said as I turned around and Yana was in my face. "shit you made me jump out of my skin!" I said patting my heart as it tried to jump out of my chest.

"I'm sorry" she smiled. "ooh vos at the door?" She asked looking in to the estate as I closed the door up and locked all the bolts up again.

"it was weird... No one was there" I explained.

"it vos just children I expect... It happens a lot here" she said.

I looked around the open plan house noticing Logan was no where to be seen.

"where is logues?" I asked

"ee is in the bathroom... ee wants me to let you pleasure me. Do you vant to pleasure me kindall?" She asked.

I looked at Yana. She was so fucking hot but the scariest girl I had ever met, her jet black pixie like hair style was now looking wind swept from the weather... It just made her look sexier if anything.

"its KENdall!" I replied. It did piss me off when people got my name wrong. "but yeah I wanna pleasure you" I said, my cock hurt as it was so hard.

"excellent!" Yana replied, she took my hand and led me to her bedroom.

I had to admit, looking at Yana she wouldn't be misplaced as a sorority girl in LA but her bedroom was ... Grim. I had never been in a girls room that was quite so disgusting.

It wasn't just the fact the wall paper was more off the wall than on it, or that the floorboards were bare and broken, it was more the mess, cups, plates... Rubbish. It was absolutely everywhere.

I felt I had made a huge misjudgment in coming here when I saw a used condom on her bedside table.

"please excuse the mess" she said watching me scan the room. "my room mate is disgusting" she added.

"your room mate?... Yana there is only one bed" I smirked.

"ve are on a budget kindall" she smiled as she slowly bit her lip.

"Kendall" I corrected her again.

"stop vorrying about your name and lay on the bed." She insisted giving me a little push.

I sat on the unmade bed and crawled backwards up to the pillow end then layed my back down looking at Yana.

She slowly undressed, her skirt came off first, then her top, she kept her black bra on but she threw her underwear at me as she stepped out of them.

She then crawled on the bed and made her way over my body. She placed my hands on her huge tits, I thought I was gonna cum in my pants.

"your boyfriend vanted me to sit on your face... ee vonts you to lick my cunt kindall" she whispered sounding so fucking sexy.

I couldn't of given a shit if she thought my name was 'piss head' by now, I wanted that pussy on my lips.

She worked her sexy little way up to my head, I noticed Logan walk in the room butt fucking naked with a raging boner as I made contact with Yana's clit with my tongue, she tasted so fucking good.

Logan did watch for a while, I think he was trying to not touch us as some weird game of his, see how much he could get turned on by with out joining in, it wasn't long.

Logan stood by the side of the bed as I licked Yana out, she was groaning in pleasure, her knees on either side of my face.

Logan then began stroking her ass, I felt her shaved pussy jolt forward in my mouth so I presumed Logan now had a finger in her ass hole.

She was loving it and soon began sucking Logan off as I munched on her minge.

"fuck Yana... I'm close don't stop!" I heard Logan say, but Yana did stop.

"baby I said don't stop" Logan repeated, looking at me with an amused look on his face to say 'is this chic for real?' She was really weird.

"no I vont to vatch you cum vhen kindall fuck your cute little ass" she said

At this point I detached my mouth from her.

"no! I fuck him, he doesn't fuck me" Logan said to her fairly seriously.

He did have issues with me fucking him, we tried it once but he pussied out, he liked me sucking his cock though, and he did pretty much whatever he wanted to my body.

"oh Logan... You disappoint me" she said with a sad face.

"just suck my fucking cock Yana and I'll let Kendall fuck YOUR ass hole... How about that?" Logan said.

Yana didn't say a word, she just put his dick back in her mouth and Logan held the back of her head pushing himself in as far as he would go, I heard Yana gag a few times as I continued to flick her bean with my tongue.

I knew she was gonna cum when she started gyrating on my face, I was gonna fuck her so hard after this. I felt her warm juices run in my mouth as she muffled out her orgasm in to Logans cock she was still sucking on.

Logan soon came, forcing her to swallow his load, he gave her no warning this time, he grabbed on the to the back of her head thrusting his dick in so far as he came, she had his jizz oozing out of her mouth as she couldn't handle it all.

Logan then let go of her head and she got off of me and layed on the bed next to me.

Yana looked slightly shocked, I don't think she enjoyed having Logans cock forced in her face, I think Logan was confident she had no clue who we were our he wouldn't of been so rough with her.

I felt a bit sorry for her. It looked like she might cry.

"bend over then, Kendall wants some action" he said. I then realised he was drunk. Logan could be a bit of an ass hole when he had the wrong type of drink inside him, it was mostly spirits that made him go like it.

I didn't take any notice of him then, he was an ass. He could sit in the corner and jack him self off while I got my Russian pussy.

I rolled on to Yana and kissed her neck, she was more responsive when she was doing something she enjoyed, I slipped out of my jeans and boxers and nudged her legs apart with my knees.

She was wet and tight, I was so fucking horny already this was never gonna last long.

I heard the door close in the room, I saw Logan had left, I was obviously in for a fun night with him tonight in his mood.

I could taste Logans cum in her mouth still as I kissed her, but I fucked her gently. Her body responded to my touch.

"are you okay?" I whispered to her as I grinded my body slowly on her.

She nodded "I'm fine... Your friend is an ass hole" she smiled.

I smiled back then gently fucked her until we both came, she dug her long nails in to my back. It only added to my pleasure.

"Kendall I'm going, are you coming or what?" I heard Logan shout from outside the bedroom.

"fuck!... Sorry Yana... This was great" I said grabbing my pants and pulling them back on.

"vhen do you leave Moscow kindall?" She asked still laying in the bed basking in her own juices.

"tomorrow is our last night" I said zipping up my jeans

"I like you... I vill be at the night club again tomorrow evening... I vould love it if you vould be there too" she said in her sexy fucking accent.

I looked at her body, her tits still wrapped up in her black bra. I wanted them in my mouth.

"sure... I'll be there" I promised, gave her a smile then left her house with Logan.

...

...

I will update soon :-) how am I doing? (weirdest btr story I've ever written)

The next chapter will get us to the plot hopefully lol. Thanks for reading xxxx treehatsrock xxxx


	4. Chapter 4

As our second night in Moscow approached I felt tired, Logan and I had a great day, we saw most the things that we wanted to see for our trip to the city, but our limited nights sleep was awful.

We figured out that the lock on our bedsit door did not work, so we decided to put our laptops and items in a locker at the train station while we were out today, there was no way we were leaving them unattended in this shit hole.

The door and the window had rattled all night and it was fucking freezing. Plus Logan was in a mood with me because I wanted to go back to the night club to see Yana.

"she was a fucking weirdo man, if you go, your on your own!" He argued.

"logues don't be like that its our last night here, we might as well go somewhere where we know it will guarantee a decent night... Cmon dude" I said trying to reason with him.

"for fucks sake... No! She was a fucking skank anyway man... Did you see the used jonny by her bed... You fucked that! I bet you ten dollars you have crabs now" he moaned.

"me have crabs!" I laughed sarcastically at him. "Logan you fucked a hooker in Reno last month do I have to remind you about what that caused!" I snapped.

"this has nothing to do with that!" He said.

"dude... Logie... Cmon please, we are on vacation, lets just live for today and sort the crabs out when we get back to LA" I smiled trying to make light of the situation.

"no you can fuck off" Logan spat back at me.

I looked at him defeated, why was he such a dick?! he made me so fucking miserable but so happy all at the time.

I headed for the door "I love you... But your a fucking ass hole Logan!" I said then left. I didn't bother to look at his face for a reaction.

Great now I felt like a twat, the first time I tell him I love him but I call him an ass hole at the same time... not quite how I imagined it would be.

I went to the taxi rank that was just a few minutes walk from the shit hole that was our bedsit and waited to catch a cab to the night club.

"oh my God!" I heard a voice from behind me.

"Kendall... Kendall?" Came the Australian accent from the girl that had now reached my side.

"hi!" I replied with a big grin.

"oh my God... I don't believe this... Can I take a picture with you?" She asked.

"sure you can" I smiled.

I chatted with the girl for a while, she actually made me follow her on twitter right there and then, I found it amusing. she was called Beth, from Perth and was also on a back packing holiday, she was just about to grab a cab to the train station and leave Moscow for St Petersburg. I told her my plans for the night, I told her Logan was ill.

one cab turned up so we decided to share, the train station wasn't far but the rain made it a necessity to get a ride there.

Beth said that Carlos was her favourite, but her favourite song was cover girl, this made me smile. Every ones favourite song was cover girl!

I wished her luck on her journey and gave her a kiss on the cheek, she took a fair few photos of us together, so I expect I would be seeing those on my time line soon enough.

The cab driver dropped me off at the club, then he sped off.

It was still pissing down with rain, I had brought a jacket tonight though, the night sky was pitch black, only the lights on the front of the nightclub shone, darkness surrounded everything else.

I went in and felt the loud music beat through my chest again. I wasn't in the best of moods to party because of Logan, I also couldn't see Yana anywhere. I should of stayed at the bedsit.

I went up to the bar, there was a lot more russian men in here tonight than last night, I stood out like a sore thumb, I could see what Yana meant now.

I scanned the dance floor from the bar where I stood. The bouncing titties that I saw looked good... But I wanted Yana. Logan was right she was a fucking weirdo but she was... I dunno, there was just something about her that I liked, it was probably the fact that Logan was horrible to her and I knew exactly what that felt like.

"I didn't think you vould show" I heard a familiar accent as I drowned my sorrows in a beer.

"Yana! Hey... Yeh course I would show up. How are you? Okay?" I asked overly pleased to see her.

"hi" she grinned. "so vhere is the head grabbing prick?" She asked.

"Logan? ...oh he isn't here tonight" I said vaguely.

"okay... Vell sorry I am late, I av been trying to find my friend, she vent off vith a guy yesterday and she hasn't come back home yet" she explained.

"oh... I guess you have tried ringing her mobile?" I asked.

"yes, all day but it vont answer." She replied.

"well I'm sure she will turn up Yana... Can I get you a drink, you look like you can do with one" I smiled.

She smiled back and nodded over the loud music.

"kindall I very much enjoyed last night, usually the boys... Vell they ... They don't treat me like you... It vos nice" she said as she stood as close to me as she could at the bar.

Great! I was only gentle with her last night to piss Logan off, all I wanted to do was fuck her brains out tonight... maybe get a tit wank off her.

"kendall!" I laughed correcting her again. "I like you... A lot" I replied with a smile.

"are you vith Logan... Or just fucking?" She then asked.

I thought about it, I always presumed I was with him, but it was a secret, and all we did was fuck and then fuck other people.

"I honestly don't know. I think we are just having some fun together... I thought it was more but..." I trailed off.

"but he is an ass hole" she grinned and placed her hand on my crotch. "you liked my pussy didn't you kindall... It vos warm on your lips! Yesss?" She asked.

My dick got hard as she groped it at the bar.

"yeh... I liked it" I said almost in a daze at how good it felt to have some one gently caress me... Logan liked it rough.

Yana came inches from my face. "I like you... You are different to the others" she said then kissed me.

Her lips were soft, she tasted like beer and cigarettes today, not like Logans spunk as she did last night.

She pressed her tits up against my chest as she kissed me, and still fondled my cock in her hand.

"are you gonna get these out tonight" I said stroking her cleavage through her skimpy top.

"kindall tonight you can have anything you vant.. I am yours" she said inbetween kisses.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Logan stood there.

"can I have a word?" He said looking apologetic.

I looked from him to Yana. I gave her the look to say don't move. "I will be back in a minute okay" I whispered in her ear.

"okay" she replied and gave my hand a squeeze as it slipped out of her reach when I walked off with Logan.

"outside?" Logan said. pressing his hand in to the small of my back, guiding me out the club doors.

It was still raining outside, Logan only had a vest on again.

"what is it Logan?" I snapped.

"Im sorry" he said.

"you came all the way down here to say that?" I asked.

"no I came all the way down here because you would end up getting face fucked by some Russian guy who liked the look of your ass" Logan said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Logan... For fucks sake... I'm not a chic, dude! I don't need to be fucking rescued by you!" I said raising my hands in the air and turning my back on him to walk back in to the club.

I was tired of his shit!

"did you mean what you said... Before you walked out?" Logan asked, which stopped me in my tracks.

"what?" I asked as I turned around again.

"that you love me... did you mean it?" He asked again.

I looked at him... I couldn't tell if he was going to throw it back in my face or not.

"I dunno... I thought I did... Maybe I'm getting you confused with who I thought you were" I said.

Logan nodded then walked towards me, a few other guys were around, usually Logan wouldn't dare do anything in front of anyone, especially guys.

He took my hand and pulled my body towards him. He was still rough... But I did like it.

"well just incase you are confused as to who I am maybe this will clear your mind" he said, and gently placed his hand on my face and guided me towards his own.

His kiss was soft, he didn't taste of beer or cigarettes, he just tasted... Nice... Like Logan! It turned me on that the guys that were near by could see this kiss that I shared with my boyfriend.

I put my fingers in the pockets of Logans jeans and pulled him nearer, my hard cock pressing up against his absolutely rock solid one.

I enjoyed every moment of that kiss, it said what a thousand words never could.

His tongue gently played with my own. Even if he never said it back I knew he did love me.

He pulled away but still held me close, he was so manly it was ridiculous. He was soaking wet from the rain and felt freezing cold.

"did you still want to go and fuck that skanky ho'" he asked smiling.

"I was hoping she would wank me off with her tits" I replied.

"oh... Well that is something I can't help you with" he smirked.

"its cool... I'll tell her that I'm just gonna go home with you logues" I said then gave him another kiss.

He joined in for a while but pulled away when he noticed the group of Russian men looking at us in disgust.

I wasn't used to open contact with Logan in the public eye, but the way the Russians were looking at us now made me feel slightly unsafe, it made Logan feel over protective... He did treat me like a chic.

Logan took my hand "cmon lets get back inside to find this girl and get out of here" he said leading me back inside the club.

Two of the men followed us in, I wasn't sure if it was to make trouble or the rain had got the better of them. I could feel from Logans hand that he was freezing cold.

We walked up to the bar where I left Yana but she had gone, I scanned the entire place but she was no where to be seen.

"maybe she went home?" Logan shouted over the music.

"we would of seen her leave though wouldn't we" I replied.

We waited around 15 minutes just incase she had gone for a piss but there was no sign of her.

"Kendall cmon lets just go, you were only saying bye to her anyway." Logan said as he gave the dance floor one more look.

"but she is still in here... She hasn't left!" I said getting the creeped out feeling that Russia kept inflicting on me.

"hey dude!" Logan said to the bar tender "you seen a small, dark haired chic in here... Red dress... Big tits" he asked but the barman just looked at Logan and shook his head. He either hadn't seen her or didn't speak English.

Logan shrugged at me, "well I'm gonna go for a quick piss then we can go back and pack up, I've had enough of this shit hole" Logan said, I nodded in response.

As I waited for him to come out I scanned every inch of that bar again. the dance floor, the corners, the entrance and the door to the ladies bathroom. she had just disappeared.

It took me a while to realise that Logan was taking his sweet ass time in the toilet too.

I looked over to the mens toilet and just saw the two guys that had followed us in earlier leave it.

My heart dropped to my stomach as I feared that Logan had taken a beating by some homophobes. I quickly walked in expecting to find Logan on the floor but he wasn't there.

I opened up the 4 cubicles that were in the toilet but nothing.

Fear spread all over my body, and panic set in. He would never of just left me.

I reached for my mobile to call his cell phone. My hand was shaking. I already knew that he was in big fucking trouble where ever he was.

I held the phone up to my ear, as I heard the ring tone in my ear I could hear Logans actual phone ringing.

As I turned around to hunt down its position I came face to face with a huge guy dressed in black,

I saw out of the corner of my eye as a weapon came swinging towards me, as my face hit the concrete floor on impact I saw it was a metal pole that had hit me.

Everything then went black...


	5. Chapter 5

I lay on a cold wet surface, my head throbbed, my eyes weren't open yet.

"YOU TOUCH HIM AGAIN AND I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!... I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD!" I heard Logan scream, which made my eyes snap open.

Just as they opened I saw a foot come to my face, and pain hit me.

"oh God.. FUCK" I coughed as blood left my mouth and nose.

I couldn't move I was tied up, I think my nose was broken, I had never felt pain like it.

I was then dragged by my hair to the side of the dark room we were in, I was thrown against something cold and hard.

"YOU FUCKING CUNT!" I heard Logan scream again at the person who was manhandling me.

My eyes streamed too much for me to work out what it was that I was laying next to now.

" YA sobirayus' ubit' tebya" the man dressed in black said laughing, now walking over to Logan.

"TALK MOTHER FUCKING ENGLISH!" Logan shouted to him.

I just lay tied up on the floor, the pain I felt was stopping any escape attempt that I could possibly try and make.

My head lay on the stone floor as I listened to Logan hurl abuse at the Russian man dressed in black.

"YOUR A FUCKING PUSSY AREN'T YOU!" Logan screamed at him. "I'M GONNA WEAR YOUR HAIRY SACK AS FUCKING EARRINGS, YOU MOTHER FUCKING CUNT!" Logan continued before being kicked in the stomach.

The sound that came out of him as I heard his flesh being kicked made me feel sick, my eyes cleared enough to see that Logan was on the other side of the room.

He had no shirt on now.

"y..you... fuck..er!" Logan howled as he rolled on the floor trying to protect his stomach from another blow.

"ARGH!" he cried as he spat on the floor and the Russian yanked Logans arm out straight on the floor, he then stood on it at the elbow and began pulling up at the hand.

Logan made eye contact with me as his pain began.

"no please... Arrgggh... FUCK!.. PLEASE!" He cried as I watched the Russian pull Logans arm the wrong way. I could see the bone bending. the look on Logans face was horrifying.

He now had his face buried in to the concrete floor as an attempt to deal with the pain.

It was then I heard the crack!

"fu... FUCK!" Logan screeched out as he sobbed on the floor.

The Russian let go of Logans arm, Logan didn't move though, he just lay there. I could see his shoulders shaking as he cried face down in to the floor with the pain.

He too was then pulled up by the hair, Logan is a lot stockier than me, the Russian found it more of a job to get Logan in his desired location.

Tears left my eyes as I realised what was about to happen. Logan had been chucked over a large wooden box that was in the room.

The Russian yanked down at Logans jeans. I watched on in horror as I prepared to see my boyfriend get raped.

Logan was screaming, absolutely screaming! the fear in his cries sent a shiver down my spine. He was kicking out and crying as the man forced his legs apart as he lay face down over the box.

The Russian pulled his cock out of his pants and started playing with himself, getting him hard ready to fuck my boyfriends ass. He was laughing.

Howls of pain came from Logan as the Russian tried to force himself in him. He pulled at Logans ass cheek trying to get at him. I could tell just by looking that the guy must be a complete novice to gay sex, this was gonna hurt.

the Russian guy was just stabbing away at him trying to gain entry. The pain Logan had was too much and he puked everywhere, coughing, and yelling in pain.

"UGH! ... O god" he cried, as another attempt came from the Russian.

His eyes watered as he tried to struggle away but the guy had him pinned down good.

Once the Russian had got inside Logan the screams did die down slightly. Logan looked at me again as his tormentor rammed his body up against his.

"I'm sorry" I whispered to Logan as I watched tears fall down his face.

Logan just nodded his head to say it wasn't my fault, I think he was too scared to talk, terrified of what the consequences would be.

His hands were balled in to tight fists as his punishment continued, even in the darkness I could see the whites of Logans knuckles.

I tried to stand up, I had seen enough. I leaned on the cold hard thing to help me up then realised it was a person.

A dead person! "Jesus Christ!" I said as I shot off of the body, it was then that a realised the wetness on the floor was blood.

I had no clue what I was doing, or what I was going to do, but I couldn't just lay there and watch all this shit happen to Logan. We needed to get out or we were going to die here.

He was sobbing as the Russian was still fuckin away at him. I could see blood trickling down Logans legs from the amateur forced entry of the Russian man.

As I reached the Russian the only thing I could do was force my body in to him and hope that Logan had enough sense to beat the shit out of him. But as I approached I was hit around the back of the head again and slumped to the floor.

I wasn't unconscious but where my head now lay, Logan was above me. I had no clue who had hit my head but as I heard the disgusting grunt of the Russian as his cum filled Logan I realised he was about to go through the whole ordeal again as I saw another figure take his place from behind my boyfriend.

Logans broken arm just dangled at the side of the box as once again his screams filled the room as another Russian cock was forced inside him.

This guy looked like he knew what he was doing. Poor Logan didn't though, he was fighting it which was the worst thing to do, I couldn't even imagine the pain he must be in.

The second man was really enjoying himself, Logans eyes widened with each stab of penetration from his rapist.

I wished he would break his eye contact with me, his brown eyes filled with pain, fear and tears.

"try and relax" I said as I lay on the floor.

Logan just cried.

"Logan listen to me... Relax, just let him get on with it. It won't hurt so bad I promise!" I said

"make him... stop Kendall... Please.. Please" he begged as his body moved from the impact of the jabs inside him.

"I'm sorry" was all I could reply. All I could do was lay there on the cold floor and watch.

"Fuck... PLEASE... ST...STOP" Logan howled at the man as he cried on the box.

"BE QUIET!" came the answer to Logans pleas in a thick deep Russian accent. He just piled his body in to Logan harder.

Logan just looked at me as his body got shunted forward with each thrust from the man.

His ordeal seemed to last forever but soon the man made his grunt of pleasure and Logan was left sobbing his heart out on the box. The two men walked out the room talking to each other in there own language. I heard the door lock behind them.

I got up and tried to undo the ropes on my hands as they were tied behind my back. After a few minutes I had released myself.

I tried to move Logan but he screamed in pain.

"logues cmon..." I said trying to heave him up. I pulled his jeans back up for him, both his legs totally blood stained.

I pulled his good arm over my shoulder and walked him over to the darkest corner I could find.

I sat him gently down, but he couldn't even sit, he eventually just rested on his side, I sat next to him and rested his head on my lap.

He cried and cried.

"we need to get out Logan" I whispered. "they're gonna fucking kill us" I said

"Y... Yana is here" he cried "that's her friend" he said pointing at the body that lay across the room.

"seriously!?... Fucking Christ! What the fuck is this about?" I said as I cradled his head in my lap.

"they took her... Yana!... Took her" He sobbed "I don't know where... I'm gonna be sick" he then declared.

I helped him up as he hurled his guts up.

"we need to get out... Logan?... Logan?" I repeated.

He snapped out of his shocked state "we need to get out logues." I said again

"you can't get out, I've tried... There is no way out" he replied defeated.

I rested my head on the ice cold wall, Logan was absolutely freezing, I took my jacket off that I still wore and placed it over him.

"is my ass bleeding?" He asked quietly.

"yeh... Yeh it is" I said looking down in the direction to see the blood seeping through his jeans.

"Kendall I don't feel great" he admitted.

I stroked his hair back "I know... Your gonna be fine though... I promise" I said just as the door opened and the Russian who had kicked me in the face walked in holding what looked like a,blood stained machete.

Yana then got thrown in to the room covered in blood.


	6. Chapter 6

The door slammed shut again leaving just the three of us in the room.

Yana scrambled over to us, she was completely naked.

"fuck! They cut you?" I asked looking at her shoulder that had a huge slice down it. Blood looked as if it had been pouring from her, it stained most of her skin.

She cried for a while nodding. "is it bad?" She replied

"I can't really see... It doesn't look too deep" I said noticing that Logan had passed out. I stroked his hair back again.

Christ knows what kind of injuries he had inside him.

"kindall I'm scared" she said as she looked at the lifeless body of her friend.

I think that was good enough reason to be scared. "I know... I know, I'm scared too" I whispered to her. "what did they do to you?" I asked taking my t shirt off and handing it to her.

She took it and slipped it over her body. "Tied me up... One pleasured himself over me" she said.

"how did you get cut?" I asked.

"I kicked him in his balls" she replied with a smile. "he said I vould lose my arm if I did that again" she finished.

Logan woke up after a few hours, I was freezing cold and dying for a drink.

"how you feeling?" I asked him as he still lay with his head in my lap.

"... Okay" he lied.

"they haven't been back since they chucked Yana in here" I then explained.

Yana was huddled up to me with her knees pulled up to her chest, she was shivering.

Logan nodded "it must be late now" he said.

"yeah I think it is... Try and get some rest" I said gently rubbing my thumb along his jaw line.

"my arm, man. Its fucking killing" Logan said.

"I know... " I said looking at it, I could clearly see the bone digging in to his skin as it lay rested by his side. "get some rest okay" I added leaning down and kissing him.

I don't know if he fell asleep or passed out again eventually, but he was out of it none the less. I could tell by his breathing. It was no longer in pain or sounded staggered.

I carried on gently stroking his face.

"you love him?" Yana asked as her head lay on my shoulder.

"yeah..." I replied looking at Logan. I shook my head as the seriousness of this situation grabbed me.

a bad day for me usually consisted of me fucking up my lines or James being a prick... But this... Fucking insane, how did we end up like this.

"you are hot kindall.. It turns me on how you are vith him. I vish a man vould treat me that way" she said opening her legs ever so slightly so I could just see her naked pussy.

It was hardly the time or place. "Yana... What are you doi-" I tried to say but she put me off track by placing my hand on her cunt.

"pleasure me kindall" she said softly.

Her wetness on my fingers made me hard instantly, I felt even more sorry for Logan as his pillow now felt like it was made of stone.

"Yana honestly this is not the right time" I replied.

"they are going to kill us all... Don't you vant to fill your last moments of life vith pleasure before the pain comes" she said.

Again I looked at Logan. I bet he would of loved to of felt on this delicious pussy before he had what happened to him.

I gently stroked her in my hand, her moans of pleasure were low and soft. She was so wet.

There was no denying that this was the most fucked up thing I had ever done, on one side of the room lay a dead girl, and on this side, Logan lay man raped half to death on my lap, while I fingered a freaky Russian girls clit.

"ooh kindall... Baby" she groaned.

I could feel her clit swell as she flourished in the enjoyment I inflicted on her.

She then placed her hand on top of my own and guided me where she wanted me, my finger slipped in her hole.

"oh!... Oh yeah!" she whispered out in delight "kindall I'm cumming" she said.

I then felt her pussy throb in delight as she came on my hand. I stayed in there for a while feeling the warmth of her clamp around my fingers as her body contracted in desire.

More or less as soon as I removed my finger from her one of the men walked back in, he grabbed Logan and threw him off me, bringing him sharply back to his painful reality.

"you!" The man pointed to me with the machete he held in his hand.

I stared at him in shock for a while then he grabbed me by my arm pulling me to my feet. I felt for sure I was going to die but the guy just pulled down my pants and kneeled before me.

I looked at Logan as the guy put my dick in his mouth, I don't know if Logan was more in shock at what he was seeing or the fact I had a full on boner for the guy that just hours ago obliterated his ass hole.

I couldn't help it, I was so turned on by what I had just done with Yana that now I had a warm set of lips latched on to my 8 inches there was no stopping it!

The shame I felt as Logan just watched from where he cowarded in pain on the floor didn't even help,

The guy was really going to town on my cock, it wasn't long before I felt I was going to cum, I tried to push him away by placing my hand on his shoulder but it was too late, I ended up grabbing at his shirt as I shot my load in his mouth.

"ugh..ugh!" I groaned as he took it all.

Logan then just turned his head back in to the floor and cried, he had no clue what was going on.

The Russian then stood up walked over to Logan, he spat my cum that he had in his mouth over him.

I then fell to my knees and cried. I felt like I had betrayed him. After watching what that prick had done to him... I was sick.

the Russian then walked over to Yana, he held his hand out muttering something I couldn't understand.

She then took her shirt off and handed it to him reluctantly.

He said something else to her in Russian, she spoke back. I looked at Logan through my tears.

He then left the room.

I crawled over to Logan "I'm so sorry... Fuck!" I said as I helped him seek comfort again.

"what did he say Yana!" was all Logan said.

"ee said that he vanted my shirt" she replied.

"no he said more than that... What the fuck did he say you fucking whore" Logan spat at her.

"logues its not her fault" I said defending Yana.

"then she can tell us what the fuck he said to her" Logan said angrily.

"he said he vill be back tomorrow, I said ve need water... I vas trying to be helpful!" She argued back.

Silence fell on us.

As the hours ticked by Yana fell asleep. She hadn't moved from her spot, I stayed with Logan where he had been thrown.

"Logan I'm sorry" I whispered.

"did it turn you on watching that fucker do that to me!" He asked.

"no! course it fucking didn't! Jesus Christ!" I said at his stupidity.

"how the fuck did... Or more why did you have a huge fucking dick waiting for him then?" He snapped.

I thought my answer through, I couldn't exactly tell him I was fingering Yana while he was passed out on my lap!

"I don't know, I don't have control over the fucking thing, I feel disgusting Logan. I'm sorry!" I whispered.

"and what about her... You honestly trust her?" he said looking at Yana as she slept curled up on the floor completely naked.

"what do you mean trust her? She isn't the one holding a fucking machete in her hand Logan" I said starting to cry.

"Logan shook his head. There is something not right with her Kendall... I don't trust her" he said as he gently moved his body to seek comfort again.

I looked at Yana. I didn't feel there was anything sinister about her, she was creepy but we were all in the same boat now.


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't sleep a wink, as daylight came I noticed we were in a very tall building, almost like a barn, but made from brick, the sunlight shone in through the large plastic panelled windows that ran along one side of the roof.

Nothing was in the room we were in, there was the door that the Russian fuckers used, another door which was half way up the wall where some stairs once apon a time must of led to, but they were long gone... Just replaced by cobwebs and dust.

The room was badly lit by the day light but you could make out pretty . I looked at the wooden box that Logan was forced over yesterday. His blood stained the floor in small splashes.

I then looked at Logan as he still lay his head on my lap. He was freezing, I had spent most the night trying to keep him warm. He had my jacket over him, but he was in a bad way.

He was awake, he had been for a while. He only stared at one thing... Which was the dead girl that was opposite us. We could only see her face, it was so white, her eyes open and glazed. The rest of her was covered with a brown sheet but she looked naked just like Yana, I could see her bare shoulders as she lay with her back on the floor.

I looked at Yana she was still asleep, I hadn't seen her stir all night, in all honesty I felt that this hell hole was nicer than her bedroom.

"did you see them kill her?" I asked Logan also now looking at the dead girl.

"no... She was dead when I got in here" Logan said as he took my hand with his one working one.

I gave it a squeeze. "logues I love you... If this is our last day on this earth then I want you to know that" I said honestly.

Logan gave me a smile. "and you wonder why I treat you like a chic!" He grinned. "I love you too though... I'm serious and I'm sorry I treat you like shit... I'm...I'm just in denial I guess." He whispered.

"its been fun hasn't it... Not just us but the band, touring... Life has been good to us Logan" I said giving him a kiss on the head.

"up until now.. Yeh, really good" he replied.

"do you have any idea where we are?" I asked him.

"no I was out cold, when I woke up there was a guy fucking Yana in the corner, she was chained up... We are gonna die aren't we Kendall?" He asked.

I rubbed my other hand over my face, the contact of my nose hurt, I didn't think it was broken. "not without a fight were not" I said still running my finger across the bridge of my nose.

"you have a major black eye" Logan said looking at me.

I nodded. "least of our problems logues... How is your... ass?" I asked delicately, stroking my hand across his side.

"not sure yet... will you help me sit up?" He asked.

"yeah I need a piss anyway" I replied.

I gently helped Logan up, he seemed okay sat back on both cheeks, his jeans were covered in dry blood, but at least that meant the bleeding had stopped.

"I think I'm okay, hurts but... Fuck I thought I was dying yesterday" Logan said giving his backside a little wiggle as he now sat upright on the floor.

I took a piss in the corner on the other side of the room we were in. As I was midflow the door flew open and a different man bounded in, he grabbed Yana by the hair, she woke up screaming, her arms and legs going all over the place.

The guy then attached chains to both her wrists and her ankles. I froze, I didn't want to draw attention to myself, but I ran back to Logan once the guy had his back to me.

"that's the same guy that fucked her yesterday" Logan whispered to me. It was a different one to the two that I had already seen.

Yana was sobbing, she wasn't struggling but she was crying, I watched on as the man attached the chains to four points that were anchored to the floor.

Logan and I then had the job of watching while she was spread eagled on the cold floor completely naked and brutally fucked by this guy.

the Russian who was raping her now kept biting her. biting her shoulder, or her arm. The only screams coming from Yana were from the bites. She looked pretty calm apart from that.

"so this is like some sex torture chamber that we are caught up in?" Logan asked as he just watched on.

I shrugged "seems that way, I didn't know whether to start offering money to buy our way out... They don't have a clue who we are do they!" I replied.

"I can't imagine them sitting down after dinner and tuning in to nickelodeon Kendall, no!" Logan replied sarcastically.

"shall we... Try and buy or way out?" I asked.

"no, they are gonna kill us anyway... I would rather keep the money for my family to have than give it to them on a whim" Logan replied "... did she just cum?" He added as he still looked at Yana.

Her body looked like it had reacted to something. But the guy still pounded himself in to her. I shrugged.

"funny how she turns the water works on for you when I put my cock in her mouth but a mad rapist chains her up and she is cumming all over the fucking place... and you!... Does it turn you on, this? I can't believe you came in that fuckers mouth." Logan said sighing.

"no... It doesn't fucking turn me on, Jesus Logan... Okay the truth yeh! I fingered Yana yesterday, she was sat there with her pretty fucking pussy winking at me, forcing me to touch it... That's why I had a hard on, not because that bastard turned me on... Fucks sake!" I whispered to him.

"you fingered her! ... In here, with that!" He said disgusted and pointing to the dead girl.

"I don't know what I was doing... She is... Different, its a different culture here" I said.

"culture?... Kendall I'm pretty sure its not the norm to do this shit!" Logan spat at me. "you like her don't you?... Like really like her!" He added.

"I do like her yes but not like that... Not like I want her to be mine... You just see a different side to her to what she shows me" I said defending her once again.

"or maybe your just more in to girls than you are in to me!" He argued.

"what? How the fuck is this about you again... You still fuck girls!.. So don't pile all that shit on me." I replied.

"I still fuck girls because that's what we started doing... I don't want girls... To be honest I can't imagine me ever fucking a guy again after this... I just want you... Just you Kendall" he said in a whisper.

Yana was then thrown in to me, I had been so engrossed with my arguement with Logan that I hadn't even noticed her be unchained.

Her wrists and ankles had been bound so tight with the chains that it had left red indents on her skin.

"kindall I'm sorry" Yana then said, she started crying.

"why are you sorry" I said putting my arm around her.

"ee vants you to finish him... I don't make him cum" she said.

Logan gripped my hand tightly to say this can't be happening.

I was then pulled up to my feet by the guy that had just raped Yana.

My chest thudded as I was then pulled over to the wooden box. I wondered how many other guys had been dragged over to this box.

He slung me over it, it winded me as my chest hit it.

"stay" he said, talking to me like I was a fucking dog.

He then walked over to Logan. He pulled him up by dragging his broken arm, Logan then screamed out in pain. There was no way I could stay put. I ran over and launched myself at the Russian, I jumped on his back. Yana just tucked her knees in to her chest crying as she watched the carnage in front of her.

The door swung open and the guy that first raped Logan came running in, he smacked me across the back of the head then dragged me back over to the box.

Logan was then pulled over and thrown on to the dead girl.

The Russian who was with him was screaming at Logan, pointing at the girl. He still spoke in his own language, I didn't know what he was saying, nor did Logan.

"WHAT THE FUCK! STOP FUCKING SHOUTING AT ME, YOU RUSSIAN CUNT!" Logan yelled.

The guy then went and pulled Yana to her feet and dragged her naked body over to Logan and the dead girl.

the Russian shouted at Lana, and she spoke back to him. She was shaking her head.

"what is he saying!?" Logan asked her.

I heard Yana crying "ee vonts you to have sex vith Klara" Yana sobbed.

"klara? what the fuck is- ... Oh fuck!" Logan said realising that klara was the dead girl...


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't fuck that.. I won't, just kill me now!" I heard Logan say, Yana was now in my way so I couldn't really see what was going on.

The guy that had raped Logan yesterday now pointed a pocket knife at me. He gestured for me to take my jeans down.

Reluctantly I did.

This wasn't going to be as bad for me as it was for Logan yesterday. it still felt like shit as the guy forced me down and once again stabbed away trying to get inside me. He didn't have a fucking clue what he was doing. I always thought Logan was rough with me when we had sex but this guy was just awful. Even Logan would place a gentle hand on me, I could often feel the stroke of his thumb on my skin as he held on to me. That was the feeling that turned me on the most... It showed that he cared. Even when he was banging my ass to hell and back I always felt his thumb stroke me.

But this guy! He was just trying to seek satisfaction in something he had no clue over... I felt like nothing as he forced himself in me. Worthless.

I tried to not concentrate on what was Happening to me. I turned my head, resting it on the wooden box.

All I could see was yanas ass as she had her back to me.

"NO! YOU DON'T FUCKING UNDERSTAND THAT I AM NOT FUCKING A DEAD WOMAN!" Logan screamed.

"ee says if you don't have sex with her then he vill kill kindall... Not you!" Yana repeated what the Russian was telling her.

"okay, well first off his name is KENDALL! you fucking crack whore! and second, I couldn't get it up for a playboy fucking bunny now, let alone that... " Logan replied. He really was shooting the messenger. But I would rather die than watch him squirm his body over that.

Yana Said somethings back to the Russian guy, he then spoke back to her.

The guy that was fucking my ass, then whistled, he beckoned Yana over. She walked over to him, clearing my view of Logan.

My rapist then just grabbed at yanas tits. I noticed Logan was now giving the other guy a blow job, he was having his head rammed in to it, just like he had done to Yana, the tears very clearly streaming down his face. My poor baby. How the fuck had we ended up here.

"ugh!" I finally heard come out from the man behind me as he filled me with his hot cum, and made last minute grabs at Yana's tits. Wait til I fuck his fucking ass hole, the prick!

She looked bored, pissed off almost, not like a woman would normally act in this situation.

As the guy pulled himself out from me he spoke to Yana, it sounded like a full on conversion they were having. But he then shoved her face in my ass making her lick his cum from me.

If I was her right now then I wouldn't of really done it, I would of had my face rammed in the ass but I never would of made an effort to lick any cum, yana was going to some effort to lick every drop from me.

Her tongue felt nice as it gently caressed me. I ended up parting my legs so she could get in further.

Then man let go of yanas head, he laughed then walked out leaving us with just the man that now face fucked Logan, I left the box and sat back down up against the wall I was near before, Yana sat next to me, she held my hand.

I couldn't even watch what Logan was doing, he gagged a fair few times as the cock was rammed in him, I just looked at my feet.

"kindall... ve are going to die. Yes?" Yana Said softly.

"I don't know" I replied.

"kindall I don't vant to die... I'm scared" she said as she snuggled up to me.

I put my arm around her as I felt how cold she was.

"gugh! gugh! gugh!" Was all I could hear in the room as Logan was being force fed his Russian cock.

Logan made eye contact with me as I did look up, he gagged again but this one set him off and he was actually sick. The Russian smacked him hard around the face, sending Logan flying to the floor.

He lay there sobbing as the Russian then pulled the blanket off the dead girl. My heart sank at what depraved thing he was going to make Logan do now but he left Logan alone and just jacked off over the girl.

It was then I knew we were going to die. As I watched the Russian kick klaras legs open wide and shoot his load over her dead cunt. If someone can do that... actually get off on that shit, then they wouldn't think twice about killing us.

Logan scrambled back over to me, I let go of Yana completely and took him in my arms, holding him a bit too tightly.

"fuck!" He yelled as I hurt his injured arm.

"I'm sorry... Fuck I'm sorry" I said, relieved to have him back in my arms. "you okay?" I said quickly.

Logan just nodded, his face was wet from tears.

Logan then did something with his hand. I looked at his face, he looked me dead in the eye with all seriousness and then down at his own hand. I followed his eye contact and his hand still made the same gesture.

He was tapping his thumb and his little finger together.

In the real world of fame and fortune that we used to live in and not this shit hole the 'tap' as we called it meant that there was someone nearby filming us, either paparazzi or some deranged rusher that would follow us around whole foods or Walmart with her cell in her hand.

It was a warning that all four of us have used to secretly tell each other to behave as whatever we got caught saying or doing on camera could always be used against us.

It was James that invented it, he got very panicky in the early days of btr as he would meet up with a lot of girls that weren't technically 18.

But it always came in handy if we were doing something stupid, one of the boys would do the tap once they noticed a camera nearby, which was the non verbal way to correct what ever shit we had just done.

So Logan giving me the tap right now meant we were being filmed!

It made sense the more I thought about it, they must be watching us, that guy that hit me on the head came running in more or less the second I had launched on to the other Russians back... and Yana! When I fingered her yesterday the guy that sucked me off must of seen all that as his timing was brilliant.

I didn't look up to find the cameras, I didn't want them to know we had seen them, I wondered if they could hear us too.

My stomach turned as I saw the Russian now touching the dead girl, I buried my head in Logans shoulder.

he kissed my head, even after everything that had happened to him he was still trying to protect me.

The Russian then walked over to us, he ran his hand across Logans face in a seductive manner, Logan just closed his eyes in fear and I guessed trying to block it out.

It scared me as I wasn't sure how much more he could take. Logan was always the muscle bound stud that other guys mostly feared. he was quiet, private and reserved. People often mistook that for him thinking he was better than he was, but it was just him. He enjoyed fame but he enjoyed keeping his feet firmly attached to the ground too by keeping a distance.

He was always in control and always very proud. This situation had completely destroyed him, as he opened his eyes as the Russian then stroked my face, they looked dead... I think the only reason he remained breathing now was because he didn't want to leave me here on my own.

The Russian then grabbed Yana, she tried grabbing hold of me but Logan pulled her hands off my arm.

He then picked his chains up and left the room with a sobbing Yana being dragged behind him, she lost her footing a few times and fell to the floor with a smack. Then they were both gone.

I rested my head on Logans shoulder, silence filled the room. My tiredness took over from my severe lack of sleep.

I tried my hardest to concentrate on the faint smell of home that remained on Logans skin as I closed my eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up to find Logan either asleep or unconscious from the pain in his arm, he had slipped down the wall and his head lay on the hard floor.

I sat there for a while trying to figure out what time it was. Surely someone must of noticed we were missing by now, my mom must of! I phoned her pretty much everyday. I wondered if we were still near the night club, if we were then the nearest place to run would be Yanas house, that's if we ever escaped... Which I doubted.

One of the Russians then walked in... The one that had raped me earlier. He was tall, had dark greasy hair, he looked dirty, smelt dirty.

He nudged Logans leg with his foot. I guess he was checking if he was dead. Logan didn't stir but he wasn't dead, I could see him breathing.

The man then pulled Logan up and took him over to the wooden box of doom. Logan was out cold. Maybe that was best.

His trousers were then pulled down and I watched in disgust as the Russian touched my unconscious boyfriend.

He ran his fingers through Logans ass crack, sometimes placing a finger in. He played with Logans cock as it hung down the edge of the box that he was slung over.

the Russian abused my boyfriend in more ways than I want to ever remember. It went on for sometime. Until his own dick made an appearance and he attempted to fuck Logans ass again.

"NO! PLEASE" I called over but the Russian just laughed at me. Logan woke up, he woke up screaming as he was raped again. Another man then walked in, it was the one that had wanked over the dead girl.

He curled his finger at me to gesture me over to the door.

I didn't move at first, all I could hear were the shrieks coming from Logan, his cries that wished he were dead.

"NOW!" shouted the Russian accent at me. I trembled to my feet.

Logan lay with his head on the box as he watched me walk across the room.

He was sobbing in pain, his hands and his finger nails dug in to the wood as he tried to deal with what was happening.

"this is for your slut" the Russian said as he handed me a bottle of water.

I took it with shaking hands and walked over to Logan placing it by the side of the box.

"don't ... leave me... man!" Logan wept as I stood next to him.

I turned to look at the Russian who stood at the door, he was still there holding it open... I guess I was being taken somewhere.

I ran my hand over Logans face. This may be the last time I ever see those brown eyes.

"they wouldn't be giving you water if they were gonna kill you..." I whispered.

"Kendall I'm gonna top myself if you don't come back" he cried.

I rubbed his face once more then walked away, more cries of pain left Logans mouth as the door was shut behind me.

I tried to take in every detail of the corridor I was led down. It was very poorly lit, just a dark brick corridor that had the occasional dim wall light attached to it every other metre.

The Russian opened up a worn looking blue wooden door, the paint was peeling.

"get clean!" The Russian said and shoved me in the room, I fell to my knees the door closed and locked behind me.

As my eyes adjusted to the brightly lit room I saw Yana curled up on the floor, she was crying but at least she was on a pile of brown sheets as a make shift bed.

"Yana! Fuck... Are you okay?"I said as I made my way over to her.

She couldn't speak, she was completely shaking as she cried curled up on the sheets, she had one sheet placed over her.

I placed a gentle hand on her shoulder but she flinched away from my contact.

"Yana its me... Kendall!" I said softly, she looked up, her beautiful face now battered, her lip was split, she had blood running down her neck.

"Kindall?..." She sobbed then buried her head in me as she moved from her sheets. It was then I saw all the marks on her skin. It looked like she had been beaten with a belt or a whip or something, her back was covered in them.

"shhhh... Cmon, I'm here now" I whispered as she clung on to me.

I sat there, knelt down with Yana crying in my arms for sometime, she finally ran out of tears.

"they ordered me to vash myself" she said sucking in sharp breaths.

"yeah me too" I replied, I looked around the room, there was another room, the door had been removed but I could see the grotty looking bath up against the wall.

"cmon... Lets get you in the bath" I said helping her up.

I drank water from the cold tap before I ran the bath, I was so thirsty it was unreal, the bath was filthy, I cleaned it with my hand as best I could and filled it with the Luke warm water from the tap.

Gingerly, Yana got in. she screamed in pain as the water made contacted with the marks on her skin.

I gently cupped the water and ran it over her back. The cut she had on her shoulder looked red, I thought maybe it might be infected.

"did they hurt you kindall?" She asked as she ran her hands over her breasts.

"I will survive" I replied.

"you have a big heart... Don't you" she said turning her head to look at me.

"too big sometimes" I smiled.

She smiled back at me "these are cute" she said rubbing my cheek with her hand.

"the ladies love the dimples" I smiled again.

She just looked at me for a while, "its your turn to get clean" she whispered.

She got out of the bath, her body reacting to the cold outside air, I got in and swished the now dirty water over me, Yana went out to the other room and dabbed her body down with one of the sheets, her nipples were rock solid.

"vould you like me to vash you down too" she said as she walked in with the sheet wrapped around her.

"yeah... Okay" I said as I looked at her long legs that were kept unhidden from the sheet she had around her.

Yana did the same to me as what I had just done to her and rinsed the water over my body, she didn't stop at my back though, her hand ran over my chest. Then went lower to my stomach.

I felt my dick rise in the warm water.

she didn't ask to touch me, she just did, her wet hand slid over my erection as it poked out of the water.

"does that feel good kindall?" She whispered.

"uh huh" I breathed back out.

She then tilted my face towards hers and kissed me.

Her lips so soft, her tongue ever so gently playing with my own.

I couldn't resist her, I don't even know what it was about her... I just wanted her.

I reached my arm up and pulled her face in even closer to mine as we kissed, I then made my way out of the bath without breaking contact with her, I picked her up, the sheet fell to the floor and her legs clamped around my waist.

I pushed her up against the wall in the cold bathroom, she placed my dick in her, she was so wet. the warmth of her pussy making me forget the shit situation we were in, I fucked her hard up against the wall, my hand ran along her tits feeling those rock solid nipples.

"uh... Ooh... Pinch them Kindall" Yana groaned as I felt her nipples harder.

I could feel her pussy drip on my cock with her juices as I fucked her, my balls soaking up her goodness.

She pulled at my hair moaning in pleasure.

she looked at me and smiled "Kindall I'm cumming... Cum with me" she begged in a whisper.

I couldn't of held out much longer anyway, I shot my load in her.

"ooh my.. My God" Yana cried out as she came.

I thrusted my cock in her a few more times to get every drop of cum out, as I pulled out of her the beautiful mixture of both of our juices came running out of her cunt.

I then rubbed my finger on her clit, it felt swollen again from her climax, she almost groaned in sexual pain as she couldn't take the pleasure I inflicted on her gorgeous G spot.

She then led me to her make shift bed, and pulled me down, I lay next to her, gently kissing the red marks that showed she had been beaten so badly.

I wanted to kiss her better.

"kindall... Kiss me here" she groaned touching herself, her finger sliding in the lips of her pussy.

I moved my head down. Slowly kissing the outside of her cunt, she thrusted her pelvis in me as she enjoyed the anticipation.

I licked her slowly along her inner thighs as I slowly rubbed her pussy lips with my thumb.

I then opened them up and did as she asked, kissed her. Kissed her clit, kissed her hole, I rubbed my tongue along the length of her. Yana was in seventh heaven.

She grabbed my head as she cried out with another orgasm, I drank up her juices, she was so fucking tasty.

I kissed my way back up to her face, giving her tits some attention on my way up, she then pulled the sheet over us and cuddled up in to my naked body.

She kissed my neck as she rested her head in the crook between my head and my shoulder and fell to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

"kindall... vake up" was the sexy sound that disturbed me from my rest .

"what's wrong... You okay?" I asked sleepily, my voice not yet broken from my sleep.

"I'm s.. so cold" she shivered.

I ran my hands over her, she really was ice cold.

I got up and put my jeans back on then gathered all the sheets up and wrapped her in them.

"we will have you warm in no time" I smiled kissing her on her forehead.

"thank you... Tell me vhy are you in Russia?" She asked looking up at me as she rested in my chest.

"Logan and I were just taking a little vacation before we returned back to work... We will need another vacation if we make it out of here" I replied with a wry smile. "Yana what's your surname?" I added.

"its Gorshkov... I feel you need to know to explain to the police if you make it out alive on your own?" She replied.

"something like that... I like you a lot Yana. I hope we do make it out" I whispered and gave her another kiss.

It was night time again now. The room was eerily quiet.

"do you think anyone will raise the alarm that your missing" I asked her.

"not unless klara is very good at playing dead" she said.

"I'm sorry about your friend Yana" I said softly.

She shrugged. I hated to think of what kind of life Yana had, her childhood I imagined to be of poor quality. I felt like I was the only person she had in the world.

"vhere are you from? In USA?" She asked.

"Kansas... But I work in Los Angeles" I said not really wanting to tell her about the band.

"like the vizard of oz?" She smiled up at me.

I laughed "yeh... Yeh kind of" I replied.

"your eyes are beautiful in the moonlight kindall" she said with her face now inches from mine.

"everything about you is beautiful" I whispered then kissed her on the lips.

She got me hard again then released my cock from my jeans she kissed me hard while she tossed me off.

I came just as the door swung open and an angry looking Russian marched in grabbing Yana by her hand.

He was yelling at her, then smacked her round the face and she collapsed on the floor.

"MOVE!" The Russian shouted at me, I tucked my cock back in then got to my feet, wondering if there were cameras in here too.

I got taken back through the corridor and returned to the room, it was more or less pitch black in this room now.

The door slammed and locked behind me, panic hit me when I realised Logan wasn't in the usual spot by the wall, I frantically searched the large room in the dark.

I tripped over something and hit my face on the floor as I fell, I then scrambled back round... Almost too scared to find out if the motionless thing I had tripped over was Logans dead body.

I was relieved as I felt along and realised it was Yanas friend, she had been moved though, I wondered why.

I crawled along the floor in the darkness, I came across my jacket, but no Logan.

I carried on my search, my hands out stretched trying to span myself out as far as I could to find him.

"Logan?" I called, but nothing... No reply. The ground felt soaking wet, it only felt like water, I hoped to Christ it wasn't blood, it was everywhere!

"Logues, cmon baby where are you... Don't be dead... Jesus Christ please don't be dead."

I then felt something else, the wooden box, but again no Logan, I did find the bottle of water though. It was half full.

"ke..Ken.. Kendall?" I heard finally, it was more a gasp than a whisper. But I headed in the direction that I heard it. Finally finding Logan face down and spread eagled with the chains still attached to each of his limbs.

"baby... Logues... oh fucksake.. Shit! what have they done to you?" I said getting emotional.

Logan just sobbed, I unclipped the chains that bound his legs and his arms, as the sun began to rise I could see the extent of what had happened to him.

As he pulled his broken arm back to his body he yelled in pain, it was a scream I will never get out of my head.

I couldn't even move him, he was howling in pain, completely naked.

I ran a comforting hand over his back trying to sooth him, again he screamed in pain. as more day light streamed in I could see why, he had been severely beaten, bruises were appearing every where and he was covered in bite marks. Most were on his shoulders or on his side.

a lot of the bite marks had drawn blood.

"logues we need to move you" I said completely breaking down as I took in the state of my once beautiful boyfriend.

He cried as I lifted him but he was laying in his own vomit and blood. I walked him over to the wall we had sat by before.

He walked with a limp as fresh blood trickled down his legs. He had sick in his hair. The bite marks continued up his neck, and over his chest. Even one of his nipples was bleeding. And he had an open wound in his stomach.

"what the fuck did they do man? Logan?!" ...

... ... ... ... ... ...

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FROM LOGANS P.O.V... I may be some time :-)


	11. Chapter 11

Logans story...

Consciousness began as I was dragged across the room.

I was then thrown over the fucking box again. I tried to play it cool. Play dead! pretend I hadn't woken up, maybe he wouldn't fuck me again if I couldn't feel the pain... Maybe I was wrong?

The Russian fucker yanked down my pants.

I felt his hand circle my ass a few times first, I remained silent, still pretending to be out of it. Praying the pain wasn't about to come again.

My arm was complete agony it looked disgusting, the only good thing about it were the black outs, I had no clue how Kendall had fallen to sleep, and now he just sat back and watched as this dick head stroked my ass.

My hand twitched as I felt his finger go in me, I don't think he saw. It stung... Burnt almost as it got inserted. This fucker had never heard of lube! My ass hole was never going to be the same. It had been ripped to shreds... Least that's what it felt like yesterday.

I layed silently as I felt his finger move in and out of my backside. It killed, He still fondled my ass cheek with his other hand.

I pulled my eyes shut tighter as I tried to deal with the pain as a second and a third finger got rammed in me. I think I was either bleeding again or he had sucked his finger as they were sliding in easier now but it stung like a fucker... Like a popped blister on your heel when you try and put your shoe on... Only up your ass!

I could feel him touching my insides, not just a finger fuck, but more exploring what it felt like inside me.

He then snapped his fingers out and starting feeling my cock, again he wasn't trying to butter me up for a hot date, he pulled on it hard then stroked my sack, Crushing my balls together.

I'm pretty sure he must of felt me twitch, that was when I heard his trousers come down and fear really fucking took over. I can't go through this again... I really fucking can't.

"No please" I heard Kendall say.

It was then that I tried to struggle free but the fucker pinned me down by the shoulder of my broken arm.

Pain seared through me like never before, he dug his fist in to my shoulder blade then shunted his cock in to my ass which was so fucking tightly shut.

"AAAAGH... Oh fuck! Please."

More stabs of pain came to my ass as he bluntly rammed me.

"NO! JESUS NO!..."

my sweat began pouring off of me, I watched as it dripped down from my head as it hung over the box.

I didn't want to cry, I didn't want this fucker to see me cry like a whore but the pain was too much.

"JUST KILL... ME!" I sobbed.

He might as well of been fucking me with barbed wire.

I wished it over, I wished to be dead.

Death would be a blessing.

"Pl... Please..." whimpered out of me.

I watched on as Kendall was taken from the room, he put water down by the side of me, then left.

I closed my eyes in despair as I saw my only piece of normality walk out the door.

"YOU FUCKER!... UGH! fuck... please... Please ... UGH! just stop!"

The Russian fuck then just laughed.

I cried, sucking in the fucking tears as this cunt forced him self on me.

I took a deep breath then with every ounce of strength I still clung on to I heaved my body up Sharply, knocking the Russian queer off of me and on to the floor, I wasted no time in kicking the absolute shit out of him, his stomach, his chest, his face,

Kick after kick after kick!

"HURT DOES IT!?... You mother fuckin cunt!" I screamed as I nailed him in the nuts.

I kept kicking, smacked his face in, his nose caved in as my blood stained blue vans punted in to his face.

He wasn't yelling anymore he gurgled. He was fucked!

I watched in a crazed delight as blood began pouring and teeth hung loosely in his cock sucking mouth.

the adrenalin was buzzing out of me like I've never felt before, my stomach felt sick looking at my own feet beat this cunt to death... But fuck! he deserved it!

I kept kicking, not even aiming at anything in particular now, I shunted his chin when I intended to get his chest, the bone broke and his mouth hung disgustingly to one side.

His eyes lulled in his head. I spat on him. he then made spasticated hand movements towards my feet.

"you.. mother... fucker!" I said grinning down at him as my chest heaved in and out trying to catch my breath.

I then stood on his arm at the elbow and began pulling up, the pressure pulling it up with my one good arm killed the broken one... But it was worth the pain, the adrenalin and sadistic joy out weighed the pain a million to one.

I don't know what happened first, the bone breaking?... Him gurgling his last breath? or me being stabbed in the stomach from behind.

I looked down to see what it was that has cut me, but all I saw was blood coming out from a small hole.

I swung round still pumped up, ready to fight for my life but instead got a chain wrapped around my neck which brought me down to the floor.

I grabbed at the chain trying to hold on to it before it lost all its slack but it had stopped my lungs from gasping at desperate breaths they needed, I felt my face get tight and my eyes filled with pressure.

"Gurgh... Uhg guhg" were the only sounds I could hear. It took me a while to realise that it was me that was making them as my head felt like exploding from the built up pressure from the chain.

My feet tried to stand me up as I got dragged across the room. The room got foggy it then turned black...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

TO BE CONTINUED... thanks for reading :-)


	12. Chapter 12

Logans story...

I woke up with my head pounding. I figured I must of had a hangover at first but as my senses came to I realised the situation I was still in. The damp musty smell of the room hit me hard. It smelt like a rotting shed.

I tried to use my hand to rub my eye, but soon realized that I was chained up spread eagled, face down. my eyes opened wide in panic, but there was only darkness.

I was blindfolded. I tried moving my hands in vain, but they were tightly bound. There was duck tape over my mouth.

my heart started to race as I tried to remember what happened. I remembered being ass fucked by that cunt then beating the shit out of him. Then I remembered getting stabbed, the pain from my broken arm being twisted kind of blocked out anything else, apart from the ache in my head. I turned my head trying to listen out for anything. As far as I could tell I was alone.

I tried to get my bearings. Shifting around, I could feel the cold floor under me. I was naked. My head lay at the side, resting on my cheek. Oh, God, I was naked! Was I raped unconscious?

There definitely wasn't anyone in the room with me. All I could do was wait in fear. a shiver ran down my spine, wanting so badly to be curled up with Kendall at home in LA...safe!

How did I get myself in this situation?

after some time I heard the door open and then close. I tried to beg for my release but all that came out was muffled noise because of the duck tape, snot sprayed out my nose as breathing became difficult.

Foot steps came closer to me, I couldn't see fuck all , I felt whoever the cunt was kneel inbetween my spread limbs. I could feel the denim of his jeans brush against the inside of my legs.

I felt the coldness of a belt buckle lean on my back as the Russian fuck layed his disgusting body over me. The weight making my chest press in harder to the cold concrete floor, my breathing became more staggered as I tried to suck air in through my nose.

I struggled, trying to buck him off, but it was useless, my body moving probably only turned him on more... The sick fuck!

I felt his tongue touch my shoulder and trail down my spine and back up. The man bit me! softly at first but he then got carried away, he writhed on my back as he sunk his teeth in, I could feel his groin dry hump me through his jeans on my naked skin.

The pain was unbearable, he wasn't just biting he was pulling on my skin with his teeth, the pain didn't subside it only got more painful the longer he bit. I muffled out a cry in pain, more snot spraying from my nose as I tried to deal with it.

I then realised that the cunt was kissing and licking the parts of my shoulder he had bitten, I would be shocked if I wasn't bleeding, the thought of that dick licking my wounds made my stomach turn.

the man slid down my legs and stood up. my stomach clenched when I heard the all too familiar sound of a belt unbuckling. He's going to rape me! I pulled on my restraints, pulling on my broken arm, the pain flooding my body but trying to free myself was more important.

I was expecting to hear the man's pants drop. I was expecting a cock at my anus. I was not expecting to hear the belt hitting my skin, and I didn't expect the tremendous pain that came with it.

It was the worst pain I had ever felt. I screamed and wailed into the gag and struggled against my restraints. I was gasping for breath through my nose between sobs when the belt hit my back again. I screamed as another surge of pain rushed through my back.

The belt slid across my stinging skin. I heard the belt make a whistling sound as it swung through the air, knowing it was coming for me was the worst part, followed by the crack as the leather struck my flesh.

I felt the chains dig into the skin on my wrists and ankles as I struggled to free myself, my body twisted by its own-doing as it tried to escape the belt.

It hurt so bad that I couldn't even think straight enough to pray, to scream, to yell... A wet spot of tears collected on the blindfold, I could feel the cold dampness on it as my face pressed itself in to the gritty floor.

The whipping seemed to go on forever. After more lashes my bladder let loose and I pissed myself. I stopped my muffled screaming and just cried in humiliation. After forty lashes, my body started to go dead. I desperately tried to not puke because of the gag, but the pain was too much, I could feel it spill in to my mouth with no escape route, I gagged and choked on it as it burnt my throat and lungs. I was drowning in my own vomit, the feel of it made more sick want to come out. I lost consciousness...

I realised I must have passed out because I woke up in a lot of pain. It only took a moment for it all to come rushing back at me. I didn't understand why these men kidnapped me? Why me?

My duck tape gag now flapped at the side of my face, my cheek lay in my own vomit, my nose stung from where the sick had tried to escape from my body. I still couldn't see anything the blindfold dug in to the bridge of my nose. my body felt cold as I lay in the wetness of my own piss.

I heard the door open and close. I heard the man unbuckle his belt again. "Not again! Fuck please... Not again!" I screamed now having the use of my mouth.

This time though I heard pants unzipping and clothing falling to the floor. He's going to rape me. I hoped that it wouldn't hurt this time. I hoped that the man would at least use a condom.

"please... Jesus... Man please. God just let me go" I sobbed.

I then felt the cool liquid of what I assumed was lube at my ass. The man climbed on top of me and pressed his cock at my opening. He touched my anus and pushed forward.

I didn't struggle this time I just resigned to my fate. I felt broken, beyond help. There wasn't really much pain thanks to the lube.

The man went slow at first, and then picked up speed. He was surprisingly gentle. I wondered if this was the same man who had whipped me.

After a while I actually started to respond although Against my will, my cock started to harden. I was actually starting to feel pleasure. I was disgusted with myself. What was wrong with me? Enjoying my own rape!? I tried not to, but I couldn't help it. I came then cried in shame until it was over and the rapist cunt ejaculated into me.

The man then collapsed on top of me, crushing me under his heavy body. The man recovered and pulled out. To my surprise, the man started to undo my chains...


	13. Chapter 13

Logans story...

With a glimmer of hope, I thought that the man might let me go. the cunt flipped me onto my back and pulled my arms above my head again and tied them there to the anchor point that was in the floor. My legs were spread and chained up again.

I felt the man's weight as he straddled my chest."I'm go to take blindfold off" he said in very poor English.

"Please let me go," I begged as my eyes adjusted to the room

"Shhh," the man soothed. "be quiet." He said as he rubbed my chest in a seductive way.

"vater?" He then asked.

I nodded my head, and the man got up and fetched the bottle of water by the box. He stood over me as he opened the bottle then took a few sips for himself. He then poured some over my face and laughed.

I was so thirsty my throat burnt. When I realised he wasn't going to give me a drink I cried. I just wanted to die.

The door opened and closed the other Russian then walked in, as far as I had seen only three men were holding us captive... And one of them was dead.

I shivered in fear, lying on my back with my arms still bound tight above my head.

"you are very naughty, I make you cum" the man that had just fucked me said as he sat down on my chest and slapped my face gently.

The other Russian that had just walked in laughed darkly.

He then commanded something to the guy sat on my chest, I presume it was to get off as he got up and went out of the room.

I watched as the other Russian looked at me. He then walked over too the dead body of the man I had kicked to death and searched his pockets, he pulled out a few things and pocketed them himself.

He wondered over to the body of the dead girl, he moved her lifeless body nearer to me, I turned my head as he began touching her.

"VATCH!" he shouted to me.

I ignored him and closed my eyes for good measure. I then heard his angry exaggerated foot steps stomp towards me, but I wasn't expecting the overpowering booted foot that I received to my stomach.

"UGH!" was the gut reaction sound that came from me, saliva choked back in to my lungs as I sucked in the air that was winded from me in the blow. My eyes streamed.

"p..please. I can't... Take any... More" I cried as I moved my head from side to side. I could feel sick curdling in my stomach again.

The other Russian then walked in, he chucked something over to the his sadistic friend who was now stood behind my head, it had happened too quick for me to see what it was. As I tried to force my eyes over the back of my head to see, my face was smothered over.

Panic hit me hard as the plastic bag or whatever it was he had covered my entire face with stopped any kind of breath in or out of my lungs.

I felt my chest and my lungs convulse as my body sucked in at nothing.

I knew then that that was it, I was going to die. My head turned foggy and I was gone.

I don't know how long I was out that time for but what brought me round was the ice cold bucket of water my head was being dunked in to, it was more refreshing than anything I tried to suck in the water every time my head got dunked.

I was soon thrown back to the floor and chained back up, spread eagled again, laying on my back. Surely this was it now... What more could they do, I longed for death... I was ready for death if it meant no more pain.

That's when I heard a match being lit, being burnt to death was something else though, surely that was the most painful way to a slow demise.

I wasnt sure what was happening at first, my brain was so tired and scrambled not much wanted to make sense. Then I felt fingers at each nipple, rubbing them until they were erect. Then my nipples were being twisted in opposite directions.

"Ahhh FUCK!" I screamed. "Please... Ah! Oh fucking Christ... Stop!" They laughed at me. Next I felt something, a droplet of something, dropped onto my stomach. It didn't register at first, then, "AHHH!" It happened again, but further down my stomach.

I screamed again. "What the fuck is that?!" I yelled out, trying to tilt my head up to see.

Candle wax... Fucking candle wax now. I gurgled in pain as another drop of hot wax hit my nipple, I heard another match being lit. I feared that the other man was lighting another candle. Then I smelt something familiar. Cigarette smoke.

Then a searing pain came to my wrist as the lit cigarette was pressed against my skin, it was pushed in so deep.

Another drop of wax touched down on my chest at the same time, I couldn't handle this... This was too much.

I bit my lip and was breathing heavily through my nose trying to breathe through the pain. I tried to separate my mind from my body. I tried to picture kendalls face. I just managed to form his face in my mind when I felt pain worse than the whipping on my back.

"AHHHHHH! AHHHHH!" I screamed and screamed and pulled against my chains as The Russian fuck just dropped hot wax on my cock. I gasped for breath. Another drop hit the tip of it. "AHHHHH! FUCK!... Jesus no!" I begged, my chest heaving in my staggered breaths, Tears flowed from my eyes and I felt my stomach turning.

I then felt a hand grabbing my dick and moving it to the side. The next drop of hot wax hit my sack, I screamed at the top of my lungs. my toes curled, my head thrashed from side to side, my arms almost pulled out of the socket from the shear force of my pulling , trying to free myself. Another drop hit my balls . Then nothing, I was being given time to recover as the men just stood and watched me.

"Please," I pleaded between gasping breaths. "Please, stop. No more, I can't take it. It hurts too much." I felt hot pain on my stomach.

I watched as another match was lit "STOP! Please, stop... Fuck me, I don't care. Just stop burning me." I begged

both the Russians laughed but they liked the idea of fucking me...anything was better than this.

One Russian un chained my legs, then turned me with my chest facing down.

I just laid there, I let the hands move me so that I was on my elbows and knees. the pain from my broken arm as my weight leaned on it was enough to make me regret the idea I had given them.

A set of hands grabbed on to my hips and another yanked my head up as the two men ganged up on me from the front and behind. A cock was rammed in my mouth, as another cock started to push against my ass.

The dick in my mouth touched the back of my throat, making me gag. While concentrating on not throwing up this time, the other cock thrust hard into my ass. It burned as it plowed with no lube. He was not going to be gentle.

I choked on the cock that was pushing down my throat, I couldn't breathe. The cock in my backside pulled almost all the way out before being thrusted all the way back into my ass. He had the entire cock in.

The Russian in my ass was without mercy and was fucking me like crazy, the pain again was unbearable, plus the fact I could hardly breath now.

The fucker in my mouth managed to get all of his cock in and down my throat. I tried to breathe through my nose, but I couldn't get any air to my lungs. everytime I tried to pull my head away a strong hand brought it back with force.

I tried desperatly to gasp in breath as my face was fucked. As I was being fucked from both ends I started to feel myself fading from the lack of oxygen. I thought I was going to die again, but the man in my ass came first, and then the Russian in my mouth came. It was rancid.

When the cock was pulled from my mouth, I collapsed face first into the concrete floor, gasping for breath and spitting out his revolting juices.

the two Russians then spoke to one another in the language I had no understanding of.

I lay exhausted on the floor "just kill me" I breathed out "... Please just kill me"

A hand grabbed me by my hair, lifting my head up. I then felt a fist connect with my eye.

"Shut up!" The Russian said to me after the smack.

I was thrown back to the floor, my head hitting it as I landed. My arms pulled tight on the chains. I heard shuffling as I lay with my eyes shut, trying to gather some respite.

I tried to control my breathing and calm down, but I was starting to hyperventilate.

Fuck, Kendall! where are you? I thought to my self.

More Russian words got spoken as my body was hauled up to my knees again. I sobbed, I sobbed so hard, the knowing of what was to come was fear I had never experienced before I came to Russia. How much spunk do these guys honestly have to keep fucking my asshole!

I turned my head, both the men had their pants done up still. A new fear then engulfed me as to what was about to be inserted inside me.

I felt my ass cheeks being pulled apart by a set of ice cold hands. Next I felt a finger with a cool liquid, thank god for lube! I can deal with this with the help of lube.

The finger pushed into my ass. It went in easy, it went in and out of my ass like a hot knife through butter before being pulled out. Then two fingers with more lube went in.

A third finger went in and I was starting to feel uncomfortable with how far this was going to go.

The Russian man added the next finger. The pain was starting to kick in now. I groaned at the awful sensation it was giving me as far as I could tell the entire hand was inside me.

The cunt spread his fingers out, pushing on the outer walls of ass canal. He started to rotate his fingers. "Ahh! Fuck!" I groaned and started to breathe faster.

I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes as the man pushed his hand in past the knuckle.

"AHHH!... Please don't... CHRIST! JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" I screamed.

The hand pulled back a little, and then pushed back. "AHHH! FUCK! It hurts! Take it out! Take it out! I'll do anything you want, just take it out!" I yelled

The hand pushed further. "ARGGG!" I screamed when the Russian had the hand in my ass up to the wrist. "STOP! TAKE IT OUT! PLEASE!" The hand rotated. I bit into my lip to deal with the pain, I then felt the taste of blood in my mouth as I bit too hard.

It hurt just as bad as the wax on my cock had. Then the hand started to clench into a fist while still in my ass. As the fingers were bending, they pushed on the walls of my anus to go even wider. Fingernails scraped the walls of my ass. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" I wailed and screamed.

I tried to squirm, but that made the hand in my ass move, which hurt so much, I tried to stay still. I felt I was being split in half, it hurt so much.

The hand finally formed a fist. It was like having a baseball bat shoved up there. The hand pulled back an inch and thrust hard forward. It was like the man was punching me up my own ass.

The fist inched forward slowly. I kept on thinking that it couldn't possibly go any further when it kept on going further and further. It was like a juggernaut was going through me. It felt like it was going into my intestines.

I couldn't stop screaming. I felt like I was dying. I wanted to die! I just wanted it to end. If I could kill myself right now I would, just to end the pain...

I felt slaps on my face." Vake up" I heard. "Ve are not through vith you"

I groaned and realized I must have passed out again. I tried to move, but realized something was still up my ass. It was the arm. And it was still pumping in and out of me. I wanted to pass out again. I was hurting so bad.

The dirty Russian fuck finally pulled his arm out. They shared a laugh at my expense when they saw that my anus stayed open. my arms were then separated and chained up along with my legs back in my spread eagle position, I was left alone.

I buried my face into the ground and sobbed. I felt so dirty and ashamed and broken. I didn't feel like I had any life left in me. I didn't feel human.

I cried big hard sobs until darkness took me and the pain away


	14. Chapter 14

Kendalls story.

I stared at Logans battered face waiting for an explanation of what had happened to him while he was alone in here, but logan couldn't tell me what had happened to him, he was too busy sobbing and in shock of what ever had he had been put through. Judging by the state his body now looked with the bite marks, burns and bruises it was too much for him.

I don't think he was fully aware of his surroundings. He was just yelling in pain.

"logues ... Did you kill him?" I asked after a few moments when Logan had found some comfort and had stopped his audio of pain coming out of his mouth. I sat in shock looking at the Russian that lay dead on the floor.

Logan nodded.

"fuck, man! You killed someone" I whispered as I looked at state of the body.

Logan shivered with cold as he rested his head further in to my arm.

"I won't be a minute logues" I then said resting him against the wall. His body felt like ice. If the abuse and torture he was receiving didn't kill him then the lack of food, water and hyperthermia would

"the camera will see you" Logan said as I got up and walked towards the body.

"what difference does it make Logan, we are both going to be killed... Might as well be warm" I muttered.

I undressed the dead guy of all useful clothing, his shoes were too small for me or Logan though. I also grabbed the water and my jacket. Logan put my jeans on with a bit of help. He wore my jacket again too, I don't think he would of worn the dead guys clothes, so it was me now dressed in a deceased Russians clothing. It felt disgusting but at least we were warmer.

I sat back down with Logan and rested his head back in my lap, he had drank the water from the bottle. It helped him to relax. He never asked what happened to me so I didn't tell him that all that happened was I had a bath and then enjoyed some great sex.

I wondered how Yana was. I hoped to God she was alright.

"get some sleep baby, I will look after you okay!" I promised as I guided Logans head down for some rest.

Logan frowned as he leant his head on me. "there is something in the pocket" he whispered to me.

I felt around, Logan was blocking any view from the camera in the room so I pulled out what was in the pockets of the Russians cargo pants that I now wore.

It was a pen knife.

"holy fuck!" I said as I looked at it.

"Kendall you need to stab those fuckers! Next time they come in" Logan whispered.

I put the pen knife back away in the pocket and thought about if I'm actually capable of killing someone... Even if my life depended on it.

Hours went by with Logan in and out of sleep. He seemed more with it the more rest he had but his bruises on his chest were terrible.

"Kendall I want you to stick that knife in me if they take you away again... I can't go through what they did a second time" Logan said softly as he still lay in my lap.

"don't talk shit logues... I'm going to get us out of here I promise" I said.

As more hours ticked by, I eventually nodded off. I woke up hearing screaming and the heavy door slamming shut.

Yana had been thrown back in to the room. She was pushed down on to the floor. She was still naked

I placed my hand in my pocket ready to Pull the small pen knife out, but a terrifying noise stopped me in my tracks as I heard the buzz of something that I knew was going to be catastrophic, I saw it whirr in front of Yana's face as she was pinned down.

the Russian man was now armed with a cordless power drill...

Logan grabbed on to me as he watched in horror of what was about to happen to Yana.

She was begging and pleading with the man who threatened her with the drill. He was waving it at her, placing it near her pussy. She was absolutely screaming in fear as the drill was whirred in to action by the press of a button.

Yana was screaming the place down. I couldn't understand a word of what she said. She was writhing around on the floor crying. It was when I heard her pleas and she pointed at Logan that my heart sank.

She was offering for Logan to be tortured instead of her... Who the fuck does that!

The Russian guy looked over at Logan then smiled. His heavy footsteps made his way over to us...


	15. Chapter 15

Logan screamed as he was grabbed and dragged in to the middle of the floor.

The drill was held next to his ear as the Russian laughed. Logan was terrified, he was too scared to move, now too scared to scream. The sweat poured off of his face.

The drill piece only looked thin, slimmer than the width of a pencil perhaps, but the damage it could do would be bad.

I looked at Yana, but she stayed by the box on the floor and looked on silently to what was happening with Logan.

A blood curdling shriek left Logans mouth. as I turned my head I saw his body convulse in pain as the drill went through his shoulder of the broken arm.

"AHHHGH FUCK!.. FUCK!" Logan yelled as the drill was forced in him a second time, I could smell the heat from the drill burning his skin, it made me feel sick.

the Russian then stood up straight, he looked at Logan who was now rolling on his side in pain, blood dripping from his arm.

The guy pointed his drill at me, he whirred it in to action like firing a gun and laughed hard, he then walked out the room.

I was too scared to do anything. Logan looked up at me.

Blood was coming out of his mouth, "kill me!" He whispered, then spat the bloody contents of his mouth out,

I shook my head at him. The only thing on my mind was the little pocket knife and the Russian, not the little pocket knife and Logan! the Russian walked back in holding a bag of something, whatever was in it was white, he still held the drill. But the door remained open.

Logan recieved a kick in the stomach, he curled up into a ball of pain.

He layed sobbing, his body looked so tense and rigid waiting for the next instalment of torture.

the drill sounded back off in to action, the screams were too much for me, I covered my ears not wanting to hear any more, the drill was put in Logans leg now, not slowly like his shoulder, the Russian must of had enough of looking at the swirling metal sink in to the flesh slowly, he was stabbing away at the leg, time after time.

I puked as the sight and the smell of the hot skin became too much. I could see a gaping hole that had been created in Logans leg.

The Russian seemed to be turned on by it. He then heaved the bag of white stuff, it was then I realised what it was...

Salt!

the Russian rubbed it in as Logan cried, screamed and begged his way to a quick death. I could here the flesh fizz as the salt did its job.

"KILL ME YOU... FUCK!" Logan yelled, the salt giving him enough pain for his adrenalin to kick back in. He sat up and spat in the Russians face, splattering him with blood. the Russian raised his hand to Logan and struck him hard across the side of his face. Logan hit the floor with a sickening thud.

I noticed then that Yana had moved. she appeared to be getting a closer to look at what was happening to Logan.

"Yana! Stay away!" I hushed at her but she ignored me.

Logan then kicked the Russian in his shin as he lay on the floor, the drill fell to the ground before the Russian did.

Logan made a mad dash to grab it the same time the Russian did, but Logan got there first. He gave a small chuckle at the fact he now held the implement of torture.

Logan smacked the drill across the Russians face, it turned on as it made impact slicing the skin deeply, the Russians cheek flapped about.

I pulled the small knife from my pocket, got up from my place on the cold wet floor and made my way over to the bastard that had tortured the fuck out of my boyfriend.

I could of just stabbed him repeatedly but Logan and I were armed now, Logan was sat up, drenched in blood with a crazed fucking look in his eye.

I slit the Russians heel as he tried to scramble up. He was fucked now, he might as well have no legs, I slit the other heel.

It was her shadow moving that caught my eye, but Yana had seen the open door and ran.

"get... this mother... Fucking cunt on... That box!" Logan said in a hiss to me.

I dragged that fucker kicking and screaming to the box. I pulled his arms down over it holding them in place. I watched as Logan hauled himself up and gingerly limped and stumbled his way over to the Russian that lay face down on the box.

The blood from his flapping cheek was pouring out on to my bare feet.

He begged and pleaded for me to let him go, this time it was Logan I heard chuckle.

I held tightly on to the Russians wrists as I pinned him, it was a difficult task as he tossed and turned and the sweat from us both causing my grip to be slick. I watched on as Logan yanked down at the torturing cunts pants.

My eyes closed instinctively as Logan placed the drill up some Hitler wannabe Russian ass.

The screams were intense but I wanted to listen, I wanted these screams to be worse than the ones etched on my memory from Logan.

I opened my eyes to see Logan had a look of pure concentration on his face as the drill slid in and out, ass fucking the twat.

His screams turned to gurgles, and just as Logan began a stirring like motion with the drill still inside the Russian the gurgles slowed and eventually stopped.

I felt his arms go slack as I held on to them. The very first emotion of holding on to a dead mans arms was not remorse... It was pleasure, I was glad that fucker had died in such a painful way.

Logan was still going mad with the drill, he was completely covered in blood now, mostly his own but a lot was from the drill fucking torture he had just inflicted on the man he was now repeatedly drilling holes in all over his body. The drill eventually got stuck, Logan tried desperately to free it.

"Logan... Baby come on.. Its done! Doors open!" I said placing his one good arm over my shoulder and my arm around his waist helping him towards the exit.

The dimly lit corridor seemed endless as I struggled through with Logan, for the first time since I had known him I wished he wasn't so muscly.

I wondered where yana had run to I heard heavy footsteps. Logan and I froze. It was impossible to pinpoint the direction in which they came because of the echo. I opened a door that was to my left and was overwhelmed by fresh air as I realised it led us outside.

I held on to Logan tightly and forced him to run in to the blackness of the night...


	16. Chapter 16

"Logan... Please... Baby get up!" I begged as he fell down again. "we need to move he is right on our ass!" I said pulling him back up to his feet. I wrapped an arm around his waist as we tried to run again.

There were no street lights, it was completely pitch black.

"I can't ... Go... On" Logan breathed out heavily. He really was on his last legs of any energy.

"Logan lets just get to the trees okay! Fuck I can hear him coming... Come on!" I panicked now dragging him away as fast as my exhausted feet would carry us.

Once we reached the woods I pulled Logan behind the trunk of a tree. I could hear that Russian bastards heavy footsteps behind us.

Logan slouched down up against the bark of the tree, I covered his mouth up as I heard the footsteps coming closer. His breathing was so hard. it could easily be heard.

"shh logues" I said as I held my face so close next to his as we hid.

Logan looked at me, his eyes terrified. If we made it out of this he was never going to be the same person.

The footsteps ran past us and further in to the woods.

"ke... Kendall, I can't... Go any further" he said tears streaming down his broken face.

"we are so close baby... So fucking close. Don't give up now" I whispered kissing his forehead, but he flinched away from me. "Logan I Will never hurt you... Ever. Now get up. I think I can see where the road is" I said pulling him up on his feet.

We walked slowly through the woodland. Logan put all his weight on me as we tried to make it towards what I thought the main road was.

I kept a vigilant ear out for any movement or footsteps just incase the Russian made his way back to us.

Once we got passed the clearing of the trees I was absolutely gutted to see it was a train track and not a road we had come across. Where the fuck were we? It seemed like the middle of no where surrounded by dead ends.

"we should stay in the cover of the trees I guess?" I said to Logan as he again took the moment to sit down and catch his breath. I noticed that his stomach was bleeding again where he had been stabbed.

"I can't go on... Honestly Kendall! Leave me here and find help. I'm gonna hold us both back if I go with you." He said looking at his broken arm as day light shone through the clouds.

I sighed. he was right! I looked around. As the sun hit the tops of the trees I noticed that I could see the top of a building.

"Logan look!" I said pointing up to the large funnel like chimney that I could see in the distance.

"what is that?" Logan asked.

"it's the dodgy factory near where Yana lives.. Logan there is a phone in yanas house!" I said now filled with a glimmer of hope.

"come here Kendall!" Logan said to me gesturing for me to sit next to him.

"you okay?" I asked as I walked over and sat next to him.

He gave me possibly the weakest smile I had ever seen.

"no... No I'm not okay. But we will be. Kendall get to her house phone the police and lets get the fuck back to America okay" he said taking my hand.

"I can't leave you here, if that cunt finds you then you won't stand a chance Logan" I said looking at him, 3 days ago he was fit and healthy, looking at Logan now he looked like he could possibly die.

"I will follow along the track okay. If I don't get to you then you know I'm still along here" he said looking down the rail road.

I also looked at the track. The distance from here to the funnel chimney I could see near Yana's house would take me about ten minutes to sprint to. If I had Logan it would take a lot longer.

"I will get us help! And I will get us home logues I promise." I said and gently rubbed his face. He flinched again.

"I'm sorry... I just don't like the contact at the moment" he whispered.

"it's fine... I can't even begin to imagine what thoughts are in your head right now." I replied.

"I love you Kendall... Get us home" he said with a more convincing smile.

"I love you too." I would of kissed him but I think that would of been too much for him to handle.

I got up ready to leave. "your right behind me yeah!" I asked.

"might even beat you there" he replied sarcastically.

"see you soon logues" I smiled then ran off towards the dodgy estate Yana lived on.

my feet were ripped to shreds but all I could do was think of home, and my mom with every painful shoeless step I ran.

I finally did make it to the unsightly place where Yana lived, I saw the abattoir and shuddered.

I wondered if Yana was still alive back at the hell hole we had been taken to.

as I walked up to Yana's house my surroundings were eerily quiet. Not even a bird chirped in the trees to welcome the break of day.

I tried the front door but it was locked,I went round the back. But that was locked too, I then searched for a rock to break the shabby looking windows.

I was just about to throw it when I got hit round the head. The pain seared through me. I fell to the floor with the impact and received a kick to the gut. I wasn't unconscious but I was in to much pain to see or to fight.

Someone dragged me by my feet. I was pulled through the grit and the mud as the gravel cut along my back, burning it. I opened my eyes and realised I was inside the old slaughter house.


	17. Chapter 17

my eyes slowly adjusted to the bright light that swung from the abattoir roof.

Nothing was really in it from its animal slaughtering days apart from a few large rusty hooks that hung from the ceiling.

it was light outside now, the windows had been boarded up, but i could see the day light streaming through the cracks.

as i came-to properly, I realised I had been chained to a wall. my neck was also Chained in a steel collar, it felt snug around my throat. I jolted my body about trying to free myself from the wall, but it had been made sure that it was impossible for me to break the links connecting me to it.

I stretched my head around trying to look at the links, they were heavy and thick. I was going no where!

"Hey sleepy head. Like your new chain?" The Russian asked in the accent that will haunt my dreams... If I ever sleep again.

"vhere is the other one!" He asked me, running a blade over my cheek. I felt the rush of hot blood leave my face.

I shook my head to say I didn't know

"VHERE IS EE? YOU COCK SUCKER!" He then shouted at me.

"I don't know! Dead probably!" I said.

"don't lie..." The Russian said slowly as his blade was placed next to my eye. I could feel the point of it poke in my skin. It felt more like a pinch than a cut,

my vision turned blurry as blood dripped in to my eye. I tried to tilt my head. The blood that now ran down my face tickled as it slowly edged down my cheek.

"kindall..." Came a familiar voice from the shadowed corner.

"Yana!?... What the fuck? Help me... Hit him or something?" I said in a panic.

"you need to tell us vhere Logan is?" Was all she replied.

"what... Yana! Just help me" I pleaded.

"if you don't tell us vhere ee is Hiding then it vill be you that vill be hurt kindall" she simply said.

I looked at her like she was deranged then realised last time I had seen her she was butt naked, she was now clean looking and fully dressed, she even had leather knee high boots on, she sure as hell didn't rob them off of a dead guy.

"your a part of this?" I asked.

Yana gave me a little chuckle. She walked towards me and patted my face.

"it vas my boyfriend that Logan killed vith the drill." She said with a shrug.

"your boyfriend? What? He was going to put that drill in you!" I said as she ran her fingers over my chest, I was unable to move an inch, my feet had been gaffa taped together as well as the chains that held them in place.

Yana shook her head "just playing a game" she replied.

"all of this is down to you?!" I snapped.

She raised both of her eyebrows as she smiled at me. "are you that stupid that you couldn't vork it out?... I honestly thought you had... I was hoping you vould join us kindall" she said then grabbed my sack and rubbed my balls through my trousers.

"join you? What is this some kind of cult?" I said sarcastically.

"no no... Just... A place of sexual satisfaction... You satisfy me kindall" she replied now putting her face so close to mine and biting my lip.

She tugged gently at my skin in between her teeth.

"sexual satisfaction... how the fuck is doing what you did to Logan satisfying... Why did you do that Yana?" I asked.

"Logan disgusts me" she replied as once again she ran her hand over me, I saw her lick her lips as she walked seductively passed me then back over to her Russian accomplice.

"fucking freaks!" I said watching her. "you had your own friend killed?" I then asked.

"Hmmm... Vell she didn't vant to play either..." Yana replied. "kindall, tell me vhere Logan is or I vill play a very different game vith you than vhat you have experienced so far" she threatened.

"your a demented bitch!" Came my reply.

"TELL ME VHERE EE IS!" She screamed at me, her spit spraying in my face.

"fuck you!" Was all I replied.

She turned to the Russian man and commanded something in her native tongue.

The man let out a chuckle, he then kissed Yana. after they kissed, Yana walked over to a door, light flooded through as she opened it.

I stood chained against the wall watching the Russian drink down a beer. After a few moments Yana came back in. I raised my eyebrows to what she held in her hand...

Why the fuck would she want a cheese grater?

Yana then ran her fingers across the blades of the grater, I then knew exactly why she wanted it.

"Oh no, please don't, please, please don't!" I begged before she had even done anything.

"Alright kindall, as you can probably tell, I am going to cut you vith this, but vhere I do, depends on you." She said.

she set it down in front of me. "Either your knees, your back, or your arms. vhich one is it?" she asked me casually.

"Yana... please... Don't do this!" I asked, sweat dripping from my forehead.

"okay... But tell me vhere your cock ramming boyfriend is?" she replied.

I actually seriously thought about telling her that Logan was by the train track. I tried to picture what may or may not happen. I then erased those thoughts, and memories of logan and I came in to my head. When we first got together and the sexy secret meetings we would have.

Logan was shy with his feelings, always trying to cover up how he felt by being rough. the nights we spent together were the best times of my life. I hoped to god he didn't find his way to Yana's house.

"fuck you!" I replied to Yana. She screamed outloud in annoyance, for the first time I noticed how she appeared so unstable.

Annoyed, she put tape over my mouth.

"I'm going to shred all three!" she yelled at me.

she took the grater and started rubbing it against my left knee as hard as she could. The sharp blades made there way through the fabric on the trousers I wore, cutting me instantly.

the pain was excrutiating, I looked down and saw blood start dripping from my knee. she saw the grater harder and faster, I was feeling the skin just start to shred away. More and more blood dripped down forming a pool. my screams muffled by the tape, I violently tried moving my legs away from the source of the pain but I was stuck!

I felt my body twitching as I'm sure she has hit bone, the feel and the thought of what she was doing made me sick, I puked, which first of all choked me but the gaffa tape soon gave way, allowing my screams to leave my body.

yana stopped and marvelled at her doing. My head felt woozy, I cringed as I looked at my leg, the blood and the mess looked disgusting, I looked away as I saw the white of bone showing though the red river that poured down my limb.

"Nothing is better than the feeling of revenge kindall" Yana said as she came towards me with the dripping red grater..


	18. Chapter 18

"OH MY GOD... PLEASE" I begged "YANA PLEASE... FUCK... stop it please Yana" I cried, snot was covering my face as my tears made my nose run.

She had stopped with the cheese grater. I think her arm ached so she gave up, but one of my knees and my shoulder had been subjected to her odd form of torture. Yana was now digging a piece of glass that had caught her eye on the floor, in to my wrist. I looked down and saw the torn tissue and exposed muscle. She had a curious face on her, like she was fascinated with the blood and the horror of the cut.

My stomach churned.

"how are you feeling kindall" yana asked with a sickening smile.

my head lulled from blood loss. "dizzy" I replied already accepting that death was imminent.

"do you vant to tell me vhere Logan is yet?" She said giving the side of my face a kiss, licking her lips that were now covered in the blood from my eye and cheek.

"I'm happy to die yana" I said sleepily.

"your happy to die?... Oh kindall, I'm not going to let you die. My friend here wants to play vith you more" she said as the Russian approached me, he began undoing the chains and cut the tape around my legs.

Once free I fell to the floor in a heap against the wall, being able to now bend my shredded knee I saw how bad it was.

"what have you done to me?" I wept as I clearly saw bone through a gaping hole in my skin. I then looked at my arm, blood slowly oozing out.

I ripped some fabric from the trousers I wore to use as a bandage to hold my skin together on my arm.

"kindall drink!" Yana said forcing a cup of water in front of me.

"what have you put in it?" I asked.

"nothing... just drink the water" she said with a kinder smile. I thought perhaps she felt sorry for me.

I drank the water, it tasted normal. The Russian who freed me from my chains was sat down again beer. I knew he was about to fuck me.

"yana..." I said softly. "don't do this! We could leave here and be happy... You like me don't you?... I... I really like you yana" I lied. Anything was worth a shot and she was clearly insane.

She looked at me. "do you?" She asked.

I nodded my weary head. I didn't mean a word, but if it meant a way of escaping then I'm willing to lie.

"Logan hurt you yana... He shouldn't of done that, I would never hurt you... I love you" I said in a whisper as I looked at her face covered in my own blood.

"I may like it if you hurt me" she said with a dirty smile.

"I don't think I could hurt anyone right now" I said raising my arm and looking at my knee.

Yana looked at me. "I'm so sorry" she said and kissed me as I sat crumpled on the floor. "you honestly love me?... Vhy... After I done all this to you?" She added.

"we have a connection... You can feel it, right?" I lied.

"we do kindall" she agreed.

I smiled "its Kendall" I corrected her again.

"prove that you love me kindall" she said now pulling me up to my feet, her arms wrapped around my underarms.

I could still put some weight on my bad leg, I was surprised.

"where are we going?" I asked wearily

"bed!" She replied.

My heart sank at her words. Honestly I had no desire to want to look at this bitch again let alone try and fuck her.

She opened up the door to the slaughterhouse, the sunlight hurt my eyes, I noticed the Russian follow us. We went around the building and in to yanas shitty apartment.

I followed yana in to her disgusting room. She dropped her pants straight away and sat on the end of the bed.

"get undressed and lick me" she said.

"What?" I asked feeling so disorientated I probably could of pissed myself.

"lick my fucking pussy kindall!" She demanded.

She spread her legs open waiting for me, the Russian behind me pushed me in the back, reminding me to hurry up.

I took my trousers off, maybe if I grabbed my penknife and rammed it in the Russians throat I might be able to fight yana off in time.

I slid my hand in the cargo pants pocket as I slid them down. I had the handle of the knife in the palm of my hand ready to turn and stab, but the Russian then gave me another shove, I fell to the floor, my knee killing me with pain. My chance to attack for now had gone.

I looked back at the Russian fuck, he was watching me like a hawk.

"get your face in my pussy" yana said then grabbed me by my hair forcing my head in her cunt. "lick me!" She demanded again.

I did as I was told and began flicking my tongue back and forth on her clit. I was expecting it but it was still a shock when I felt large hands grab me from behind and a Russian cock enter my ass.

The only thing that I could feel was my knee in complete agony as each fuck movement from behind made my shredded knee rub on the dirty bare floor.

Yana held my face in so close to her that I felt like passing out. It was her that came first, she lay flat on the bed after and just watched in delight as I was raped by her friend.

Lots of things ran through my mind as the guy took his time fucking me. First one was wondering what diseases I now had. These two must be riddled with shit. I wouldn't be surprised if I was now infected with HIV.

There was no way I was getting out alive.

Once the Russian had finished fucking me I was ordered to get dressed again. yana just lay on the bed, she didn't say a word to me. I slipped my cargo pants back on and had my hands cuffed before I could even think twice about pulling the knife out to stab either of them.

The Russian dragged me forcefully by the chains connecting the cuffs together on my hands I fell to the floor and screamed in pain as once again my knee smacked against the hard floorboards.

I was pulled up. not allowed any respite time, tears poured down my face from the pain. I gave yana one last look as I was pulled out of her bedroom. She just smiled at me.

The Russian took me back through to the slaughter house. He unlocked one of my hands but chained me to a steel pipe that ran through the room.

He left me in there, neither yana or the Russian fuck had come to see me for two days now. I was thirsty beyond belief and my hunger made me feel sick. The only times I really slept were when I passed out.

my heart ached from not knowing what had happened to Logan, I now presumed him dead...


	19. Chapter 19

Hi guys, just letting you know that I'm gradually moving to a different site. One that lets you use the guys real names, torture as graphically as I want and use as much sexually explicit material I can think of. Its called liveluvcreate and my user name is BigTimeRushOfficialFanFic . This story will be updated very soon on there. Sorry to keep you all waiting. Hands up who wants Logan tortured a bit more? Lol x x


	20. Chapter 20

Logans story.

I had been sat by this tree for ages trying to gain the strength to get up. I had found a large stick on the ground to help me walk. My leg was in a bad way.

I tried not to look at it, my arm was fucked, completely broken! I think the drill had gone through muscle, but it needed to be looked at soon as my entire arm was going a funny colour.

I hauled my self up and began limping my way up towards the estate. Kendall hadn't come back for me yet, he must of left me by the tracks about 3 hours ago. I refused my brain to imagine what may or may not of happened to him.

All I concentrated on was that huge chimney in the distance that was getting slowly bigger the nearer I got to it.

As I plundered through the damp woods, the rough ground moved beneath me and I fell in to a shallow ditch. My broken arm taking the brunt of the fall. The pain it caused my body was too much and I drifted away to unconsciousness.

When I woke up I was as cold as ice, I ran my hand over my face, I was surprised to feel that my facial hair was well established. How long was I out for?

My bleary eyes looked up in to the trees, the sun was hidden behind the grey clouds now, I felt thirsty and dizzy. I looked at my arm, it was pretty much blue, I wasn't sure if that was because of the cold or the poor circulation.

When I was fully to my senses I dragged my ass up from the ditch I had slumped in to. Picking up the stick to help me walk.

When I did finally get to a clearing in the trees and yanas house was visible I sat down by a bush. I didn't want to walk straight over just incase the Russian was still looking for Kendall and I.

I just sat and watched trying to gain as much energy as possible. There were no police cars or people around, which made me realise Kendall couldn't of got to the phone to call for help.

I pulled a thorn from my bare foot as I rested. Every part of me ached. I had been through too much to care about living, all I wanted to do before I died was find Kendall safe and sound.

How the fuck had we ended up like this? A week ago I was having amazing sex with kendall in expensive sheets on his organic fucking bed, and now I was half dead from being tortured by sadistic fucking Russians and I had murdered two people... How the fuck does that even happen. I just wanted my life back. I wanted Kendall back!

There was no sign of any movement but I decided to wait until dark before I tried to hunt down a phone.

The dark clouds soon gave way to torrential rain, it was freezing but nice as I cupped it in my hands and drank from them. I was so dehydrated it was unreal.

I stood up once night time came, covered in mud and grit from the damp ground, and made my way over to yanas home. As I got closer I noticed that the lights were on but the curtains were drawn. I went around the back of the house which is when I heard the low cries from the guy I loved.

I silently crept up to the deserted looking abattoir and turned the handle on the door, Kendall looked up at me, his eyes looked huge in his malnourished body, his head lulled about.

"fuck! what has he done to you" I whispered as I slowly made my way over to Kendall. He looked so weak. He was a skinny little fuck to start off with but his bones now made my stomach turn as they protruded through his skin like a rotting corpse.

"water!" Was all Kendall replied.

I looked around trying to find a container to fill with rain water. I saw an empty beer bottle and limped outside with my stick to fill it up from the un-muddiest looking puddle I could find.

When I got back to Kendall he downed the water, asking for more. I made the trip to the puddle outside four times before Kendall was able to talk properly.

I pulled at the cuffs that had his hand attached to a pipe running along the wall.

"how the fuck has this happened dude?" I said pulling harder. "what did that prick do to you?" I asked now cupping his head in my one good hand. He didn't look with it at all.

"yana... Its her. You need to get away from here and get help... NOW!" Kendall hissed at me.

"no fucking way man, I'm not leaving you! Yana? What do you mean yana?" I asked, I knew that bitch was insane but... "Kendall tell me!" I said shaking him, he was drifting away.

"the whole thing was her... They are going to kill you Logan, you need to get away from here as fast as you can" he said urgently.

"dude... Kendall! I'm not leaving you here on your own" I said now pulling at the pipe that Kendall was attached to. "this has Gotta come loose some how!" I replied frantically tugging at the cold iron.

"I've tried, it won't budge... Logan... I have the knife in my pocket still. It won't cut the chain but..." He said then trailed off.

"but what? Jesus! Your fucking kidding me right? Are you saying you want to cut your fucking hand off?" I said not quite believing the sentence that had just whispered out from my lips.

Kendall shook his head. "no... I've tried" he said weakly. "I need you to do it" he replied handing me the knife.

I shook my own head "no dude... No fucking way! I will get the key... Somehow"

"THERE'S NO FUCKING TIME TO FIND KEYS!" Kendall snapped.

He showed me his leg. As I layed eyes on it I almost puked, I could see bare bone and maggots.

"Jesus Christ!" I said holding my hand up to my mouth.

"cut the fucking hand off" he said looking me in the eye.

"I don't know if I can?" I said looking at the hand that was trapped in the cuffs.

"then run and save yourself Coz I'm gonna die here man" he replied.

I looked at Kendall, he did look really bad. "how long have you been here?" I asked.

"I think the sun has gone down twice but I black out a lot so maybe more, but about 2 or three days" he said.

"fuck... I was unconscious for two or three days?" I said more to myself than to Kendall.

"Logan... I love you man, honestly I do, the band, the show, the guys... Its all been amazing... Truly amazing. But this is what it boils down to... Just think we will go down in the history books if we get out of this alive... I can live with out playing guitar again Logan... Cut the fucking hand off!" Kendall said to me.

I started crying, this entire situation was ridiculous. "I love you too baby... I just want to go home" I stammered out.

"do this and we can go home" Kendall said rubbing my face with his only free hand.

I took a deep breath and nodded, then took the knife from kendalls trembling hand. I picked up a dirty rag from the floor and handed it to Kendall.

"what's this for?" He asked taking it.

"your mouth... Don't scream the place down huh" I said giving him a gentle kiss.

Kendall enjoyed the kiss, but stuffed the rag in his mouth after and nodded his head to say he was ready.

I looked at the blade of the knife in my hand, it glinted in the moonlight that shone in through the open door of the abattoir.

I tied another length of fabric around his wrist to stop the blood flow, like a tourniquet.

With a shaking hand I gently lifted the knife just above the wrist bone on kendalls cuffed hand.

"fuck" I said as I sliced in to my boyfriends skin, blood seeped steadily down his arm. I took a deep breath as I dug in deeper. The muffled screams from Kendall making tears pour down my cheeks...


	21. Chapter 21

Logans story...

The flesh on kendalls wrist cut easily, I looked over to his face, sweat and tears dripped down him as he silently howled in to the filthy rag in his mouth that was keeping the noise from escaping.

My throat felt dry as I put pressure on to cut through veins and muscle. My stomach turned at the sight of the increasing slice that was cut in to kendalls wrist. I was working in a circular motion around him, leaving the bone until last.

I sawed deeper in to the wrist, getting scared as I got closer to the part that I knew could kill him in seconds if the tourniquet didn't work.

I put the knife down and tightened the fabric. Kendall took this as a moment to take the rag from his mouth and take in a deep staggered breath.

"keep going..." he said.

"fuck kends... Cant you pass out or something" I said picking the knife back up, I could see a few thin looking bones that I would have to hack through the same time I would hit his major veins, his entire arm was drenched in blood.

Kendall shoved the rag back in his mouth and looked to the other side of the room.

My hand shook as I went to begin cutting again. I then lowered the knife.

"fuck... I cant do it" I said falling back on to my backside from my crouched position.

Kendall took the rag back out of his mouth. "what do you mean... Just fucking do it Logan!" Kendall snapped.

I looked at the damage I had already done to him. "dude honestly... I can't" I sobbed quietly at him.

Kendall snatched the knife from me. He held it to his throat.

"if you don't fucking finish it then I'm gonna slit my fucking throat" he said with spit spraying from his mouth.

" 'kay... Okay... " I said taking the knife from him.

Once again my trembling hand made its way to the gory mess that was kendalls wrist. I placed the knife in the slit that I had already made and began slowly cutting through the thin bone and veins. The blood remained oozing out. Kendall started gagging, he pulled the rag out of his mouth and sick poured out. His head then dropped and he finally lost consciousness.

A sigh of relief left me as the room was finally silent. I stood up to get more leverage on the knife, my hand ached from the pressure.

I then began my attempt at cutting through the larger of the bones in kendalls wrist. The knife wasn't doing the job I wanted it to.

Sweat now poured down my own face. There was no way this was going to work.

"think Logan, think!" I said to myself.

I gave the cuff a pull, hoping that by some miracle his hand may come out.

It didn't budge.

I then had a good feel along his thumb, trying to figure out what kind of bones were in there.

I placed the knife in between his thumb and fore finger, again the skin sliced easily, I reached bone quicker this way. I increased the pressure praying that the knife would go through. As I gripped hard on to the knife, the bloody mess of kendalls limb caused my hand to slip and I ended up making a nice slice in my own hand.

"fuck!" I whispered out as I inspected the damage on myself. It was probably deep enough to warrant some sutures, but my entire body was completely fucked so this was the last of my problems.

I dug back in to Kendall, the knife was slowly getting through, I looked over to him.. My poor baby. I was mutilating him to save his life.

I got half way through the bone when Kendall started to stir, I had to stop as he was making too much noise, I rammed the rag back in his mouth, and covered it with my hand.

"shhhh... I'm almost done kends... Stay with me okay" I said making eye contact with him. Kendall nodded.

I let go of his mouth and picked the knife back up, I just got stuck in this time, there was no going back, forwards was the only way.

Again my hand slipped as I got further in to the bone, this time I realised that the actual blade had snapped as it fell to the floor, leaving me with just a handle in my palm. if I wasn't already crying then I would of sobbed buckets.

"fuck... What do I do?" I said to Kendall as he looked over to see why I had stopped.

"just... Cut ... The... Fucker... Off" he breathed out heavily.

"the knife has gone man" I said, my voice shaking.

Kendalls head sank down, he shook it from side to side. "I'm gonna die here man" he whispered out, his face looked as defeated as my heart felt.

"no, your not!" I hushed back at him then shoved the rag back in his mouth.

"brace yourself!" I said as I stood up a and used my knee to pin his wrist against the wall. I then grabbed his thumb and yanked down hard on it. I heard the disgusting sound of bone snapping.

The thumb fell to the side as I let go of it. Only being held on to his mutilated joint by threads of skin. I picked the broken blade from the knife up and cut at the skin. Eventually I held kendalls thumb in my hand that was no longer attached to his body.

I don't know why but I put it in my pocket, I knew it would never be able to be put back on but I didn't like the thought of it being left here. Yana would probably finger herself with it.

with a slight struggle I lifted the cuff over the hand... "your free!" I said wiping my hand on my face, clearing my sweat but painting kendalls blood that remained on my hands over my forehead.

"help me up" Kendall said already struggling to get to his feet.

It was now like the blind leading the blind as both Kendall and I were badly hurt and our legs fucked. He was in a worse state than me though, he couldn't place any weight on that maggot filled leg.

We grabbed eachother around the waist and made our way out of the building.

The darkness of the trees gave us cover as we made our way back to the woodland on our way to safety. We crossed the gravelled road outside yanas house.

"LA here we come" I said to Kendall with a reassuring smile.

I jumped from my skin as the sound of a shot gun echoed past my ears and in to the woods.

"gugh!" I heard escape from Kendall. I turned to look at him. He looked down at his chest and saw the blood pour out from the bullet hole that had gone straight through him.

"no... No... Kendall?!" I stammered out. Kendall looked up at me, his eyes streaming with tears.

He then slumped to the ground. I knelt down beside him crying. The next sensation I had was a gun thrust in to the back of my head...


	22. Chapter 22

_**Kendalls story.**_

* * *

My brain regained consciousness before my eyes opened. All I could hear was the hum of air conditioning. I opened my eyes to a very white room, it looked bare and clinical.

I lifted my hand up as I remembered Logan and mines blundered escape attempt. I had a clean looking bandage on it, it covered all my hand, all my fingers... I hope I still had fingers, it felt tender to touch.

I lay on a hospital bed. I sat up and pulled the covers back, I was completely naked, I ran my fingers across my chest where the bullet hole was, it was pretty much healed now. I looked at my leg, it looked like a mess with different coloured skin patches and stitch marks, but it was fixed and healing.

It was then I noticed the bulky electronic tag around my ankle, a green light shone on it.

Was I under arrest? Why did I have a tag on?

I looked around the room , nothing else was in it apart from me, the bed and white walls and floor. I carefully got out of bed. My leg felt stiff.

I had a drip attached to my arm, which I pulled out. Then made my way to the door.

"sit on the bed and wait for assistance" came a loud Russian voice over a tannoy system, I looked up to the direction I heard the noise and saw the speaker and a small white camera.

I walked back to the bed and sat down. What the actual fuck was going on?

I sat and waited for at least half an hour before yana sauntered in carrying a bundle of clothes, she wore a red dress that in all other circumstances I would consider her to look amazing, but she was the devil in disguise.

"you look so much better kindall" she said rubbing her hand over my chest.

"where is Logan?" Was all I replied.

"I vill show you to Logan soon, don't vorry about him." She said sitting down on the bed next to me. "are you in pain?" She then asked.

I shook my head. "no... Am I in hospital? Why do I have this tag on my ankle? Where am I" I asked bombarding her with questions.

She let out a little laugh. "vell, you are in a medical room but no, its not a hospital. The tag is for security purposes... Think of it more of a tracker, than a tag... I vouldn't try removing it... or cutting your foot off" she said sarcastically.

I raised my bandaged hand up and inspected it further. "who did all this?" I asked, my head feeling dizzy.

"a friend of a friend" she replied.

"yana why are you doing this to us?... Is Logan healed?" I asked hopeful.

"because I can kindall... Because I can. Come! I vill show you Logan." She said standing up, she handed me the clothes, I took them and dressed.

We left the white room and walked out in to a corridor, I stopped in my tracks realising I knew where I was.

"we are back in the place!... The place you dragged us to first of all... With the fucking box!" I snapped at her and ran down the corridor away from yana and towards the door that I knew had freedom behind it.

"KINDALL IF YOU LEAVE THIS BUILDING LOGAN VILL DIE!" yana shouted out to me, which made me stop.

"where is he?" I whispered to her, tears streaming down my face.

"before I show you Logan, let me explain a few things. That bracelet you are vearing on your ankle is a remote control, Logan is vearing the receiver around his neck... Kindall if you run out that door or do something silly... Logan goes boom!" She said with a sickening smile.

I took my hand away from the handle of the door.

"why did you save us?" I asked, seriously what was the point if she was just hell bent on torturing us.

"kindall you said you loved me... Remember?" she said as she walked closer to me, her face inches from my own.

"well clearly I was lying as your FUCKING INSANE!" I shouted.

"Kendall?... Kendall?" I heard Logan call from a room further down the corridor.

I looked at yana who was still smiling. "I shall show you Logan... Then we can begin!" She said walking off, she walked passed the closed door that Logan was behind and went in to another room.

"begin what?" I asked. my mouth opened as I walked in the room, it was filled with TV monitors all displaying images of Logan who was sat blindfolded on the floor, leaning against the wooden box, his arm in a cast. Others showed the white medical room I was just in and the room with the bath where I had sex with yana. There were other rooms that I hadn't seen, rooms with things in that made my stomach turn.

"wh... Why are you doing this? what's going to happen to him?" I asked fearfully.

Yana stayed staring and smiling at the cctv of Logan, she eventually tore herself away and looked at me.

She chuckled "you are going to fuck him!" She said simply.

I shook my head, knowing full well that Logan wasn't keen on him taking-it before this had happened, I was pretty sure he never wanted a cock near his ass again as long as he lived now.

I laughed at her "I'm not forcing myself on him... You can't make me" I retorted.

"vell that's vhere you are wrong. Kindall your not the only one vith a remote control" she smiled lifting her sleeve on her red dress, revealing a similar looking tagging system to what I wore... But hers was obviously the master. "if you don't go and fuck Logan now then he vill meet a very nasty death" she laughed with her fingers hovering over the number pad that her bracelet sported.

I looked back to the cctv, Logan rested his head against the box, showing off the tag he wore around his neck.

"why have you blindfolded him?" I sighed.

"so he vont know it is you. I don't vant you talking to him. I just vant to vatch you fuck him hard... Rape him!" She grinned.

"I can't... Yana I love him, I'm not like you!" I hissed at her.

"kindall, if you do as you are told then Logan shall be rewarded with food and water, if you don't then he gets ... experimented on" she said with all seriousness. "do you understand the rules?" She then asked.

I nodded my head.

"good... Vell let me get you started" she said dropping to her knees and tugging the elasticated waist band of my jogging bottoms down.

yana sucked on me until I was ready to blow my load then stopped, she did that three times. By the time I stood outside the door that Logan was behind I was gagging to come in him.

yana unlocked the door. I took a deep breath then turned the handle...


	23. Chapter 23

_**kendalls story...**_

* * *

I stepped inside the door. I felt my adams apple rise and fall as I swallowed hard.

"Kendall? Kendall? Its that you?" Logan said as his head moved around the room. The blind fold covering his sight. He tilted his chin up trying to aid his blindness but I doubted it would help at all.

Yana followed me in. She placed a single finger over her ruby red lipsticked mouth to remind me to stay quiet.

A figure from behind me then made me jump. It was the last remaining Russian man. He must have been in here with Logan the entire time. I wondered why?

The Russian made a point of being very quiet as he moved. He walked over to Logan and picked him up, placing him over the box as Logan screamed the place down for mercy.

I had never so much as hurt a hair on his head, now I was expected to rape him. The Russian held on to Logan as I walked over.

"vell go on then... Get stuck in" yana said breaking the silence. The room echoed with her evil voice.

I walked up to Logan, his screams putting me of completely of any sexual desire.

I backed away again as I hovered my fingers over the elasticated waist band of the jogging buttons he now wore. He looked well... As well as could be expected for what we had been put through.

I gently pulled at his pants which revealed clean green boxers underneath. I gently pulled them down and saw what once was a fantastic ass to admire, it was now scarred with burns and beatings.

I couldn't do this. I backed away again. The Russian then pulled a gun from his side and held it to Logans head, making him whimper once again. I had to hold in my own cries as I saw the life of the man I loved threatened before my eyes.

Yanas eyes flashed angrily at me. Her mouth was slightly open as she watched my hesitance. Logan was better off dead, but I was too selfish to let him die and be left here on my own.

I held my hand up raising a finger to say I needed a minute. Logans constant screaming and begging wasn't helping much.

Yana tapped her imaginary watch on her wrist.

My head flashed with a thousand thoughts. I wasn't capable of doing this. Not how yana wanted me to do it.

"is he dead?" I heard Logan cry out, convinced that I was in the room. "Kendall?" He sobbed. "Kendall?" He yelled out over and over.

His frantic cries made hot tears spill down my face.

"times up!" Yana then said, and I heard the safety of the gun being released by the Russian as he prepared to shoot my boyfriend in front of me through the back of the head.

I instinctively stepped forward watching the gun being pressed in to Logans skull.

the breath I took in was staggered and painful. I took one more look at yana then closed my eyes and forced myself in Logan as he kicked out and screamed in pain.

With my eyes shut I imagined that it wasn't Logan who I was hurting but yana. I tried my hardest to block out the screams that penetrated my ear drums. I rammed my body in Logan over and over. Too scared to open my eyes, to see the look of delight on Yanas face as she got off on this depraved act of abuse she was forcing me to do.

My hand held on to Logans side, my touch was gentle. even if my movements weren't.

In the back of my mind... Deep down I was thinking that this was nice. I had always wanted to fuck Logan. But he was always insistent that that's not how he liked it. He was always in charge... At least he was until we came to Russia.

I felt ashamed of myself that I was enjoying it. A sob broke free from my lips which is when all hell broke loose. Logan knew just from that sound that it was me fucking him.

"Kendall!" Logan cried out.

I opened my eyes, tears ran further down my face, I just wanted this over and done with. I picked my pace up, ramming Logan further in to the box as he was held down by the Russian. Logans arm that was in the cast was moving dangerously about.

Logan was sobbing his heart out at the realisation that it was now me hurting him. The fact I wasn't allowed to talk to him just made it worse.

He didn't understand why I was doing it.

"please... Stop" Logan begged me through his heavy tears that was staining his blindfold. He then began kicking out, going frantic. All I wanted was to get this done.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Logan cried.

I found it hard to continue as his bottom half was moving around so much. I looked to yana. She still had her cold looking eyes locked on me. Letting me in on the secret that if I fucked this up then both Logan and I will be punished.

Logan wasn't going to take this without a fight, he was sure he knew it was me, hurling abuse at me, calling me every name under the sun.

My hands couldn't continue to be gentle with him. That was the only communication that I could get to Logan that I was sorry, that I didn't mean it. He wasn't getting the message and I ended up forcing him down by pressing my palm as hard as I could on the base of his spine.

All the while I was trying to concentrate on just finishing, Logan was fighting me every inch of the way. I had no clue how the other Russians managed to pin him down and rape him before, He was ridiculously strong.

I made eye contact with yana again as she could clearly see I was losing my battle against Logans strength.

"Fuck! STAY FUCKING STILL!" I ended up shouting out at him. My anger getting the better of me that Logan wasn't understanding why I was doing this.

I looked at yana realising I had broken the non speaking rule, but she seemed happy with a dirty grin spread on her face.

She loved it that Logan now knew for sure it was me and that I appeared to be doing what she had asked and being rough with him.

Yana watched for a while longer as Logan hurled abuse and made life difficult for me in getting near any climax to end this fake rape.

I was pissed of with Logan that he didn't realise what I has been made to do. Surely he must know that I would never want to hurt him, surely he must realise that I was being forced to do it.

"YOU BASTARD... YOU... FUCKING BASTARD!" Logan screamed out at me as he kicked and struggled against me.

It was these words that sent me to my limit. I couldn't take any more of his shit, of his screaming, of his thrashing about.

I was doing this for him, I snatched the gun from the Russian who only had a loose grip on it as he struggled to pin Logan down, I heard yana gasp as she realised that I now held a loaded weapon.

Knowing all too well that I still had the ankle tag fitted to me which would result in Logans death anyway, I smacked Logan around the head with my weapon then shoved the gun hard in too the back of his neck.

"STOP FUCKING MOVING OR I'M GONNA BLOW YA FUCKING BRAINS OUT" I yelled, the authority in my voice shocking myself.

Logans body became limp as the realisation that I was now the enemy appeared to be true. He just lay there and took it.

Once again I closed my eyes and imagined it was someone else I was hurting.

The only cry Logan made was when I came and a grunt of relief left my mouth. His shoulders shook as he cried in disbelief that I was no longer on his side.

I pulled myself away from him and threw the gun on the floor then walked out the room slamming the heavy door shut.

I slouched up against the cold brick wall in the dim lit corridor, my body slumping to the floor. I hugged my knees in my arms and sobbed silently.

I didn't even notice yana come out of the room. It was only when she placed her cold skinny hand on my shoulder that I acknowledged her.

"vell done kindall" she said with a smile. "the first is always the vorst... Let's go out for a drive and get Logan his reward shall ve?" She said.

I looked up at her in shock. "go out?" I replied...

* * *

_**next chapter will be from logans point of view...**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**logans story ... (part one)**_

* * *

Lifting my arm up, something hard hit me in the head.

I blinked my eyes several times trying to focus, the room was hazy, my head felt light and dizzy.

"your awake then!" Came a male voice that I didn't recognise. I tried to focus on the figure that was making his way towards me.

I tried to sit up but was met by pain and stiffness. "ah!" I called out in discomfort. Noticing that I was very much naked and only covered with a thin sheet.

"hey hot shot, take it easy." Said the voice.

I tried to move my arm to wipe my face, I realised that it was in a cast. It was then the memories came back to me. Cutting Kendall, running away... Kendall getting shot! "Kendall?... Where's Kendall?" I called out, my voice hoarse and dry.

"he is fine... He is being treated" the voice said.

"who are you?" I asked rubbing my eyes, finally making out the figure. A tall black man stood in front of me, he could of been mistaken for a body guard or weight lifter.

"my name is Ramone... I've been fixing you up. You were in a bit of a state" said the man.

it was then that I realised he wasn't Russian, he was very much American. "am I home? Am I in LA?" I asked, my heart filled with every hope I could muster.

"I'm afraid not Logan... You are still being held against your will. It was necessary to bring you back to health to save your life." Ramone said calmy.

I looked at the man, he seemed reasonable, he seemed normal, understanding... Humane!. "can't you help me... Please" I begged.

Ramone sat on the side of the bed I was on, the weight of his huge body making the bed move.

"im afraid I can't do that Logan" he said in a calm, deep booming voice.

I looked around the room I was in for any means of escape. I'm pretty sure I could out run this guy, he didn't look quick on his feet.

The room was white. It almost hurt my eyes. there was only one door.

"I wouldn't try and run... They will blow your head off" Ramone said making eye contact with my neck.

I placed my hand on the place where Ramone stared. I felt a metal collar. "what the fuck is this?" I said feeling my heart rate accelerate, as I fingered the metal ring that wrapped around my neck.

"calm down Logan" Ramone said.

I wasn't going to calm down. "what the fuck is it?" I screamed out. "who the fuck are you, why are you here?" I cried.

Ramone placed a big heavy hand on my shoulder. I didn't feel it as a threat, I felt it as a comfort. I stopped making the noise I was creating and looked up at him, waiting for answers.

"are you good?" Ramone asked.

I nodded.

"im a doctor... I was asked to help you and your friend. The thing on your neck has a small amount of explosives inside it, but enough to kill you if they go off" he said making a slice movement with his own hand across his neck.

"if your a doctor why are you on their side, why won't you help me" I said in a whisper.

"money!" Ramone said almost ashamed of himself.

"dude, I have money, I can get you money" I said.

"shhhh! Shut the hell up about that!" Ramone snapped. "I know exactly who you are Logan... Big time rush!" He said in a whisper.

"please... Help us" I begged.

"I can't help you, but you need to stay quiet about who you are, if they find out your rich and famous then things will turn ugly... Trust me Logan" Ramone said.

"how long have I been here for." I asked.

"in total... I believe 5 weeks. mostly sedated or unconscious in here though" he said looking around the room. "If people in the USA didn't know who big time rush were before, they sure do now. You guys are all over the news" Ramone said.

"they are looking for us?" I replied.

Ramone nodded. "unfortunately for you kid, Russia is one big place to be last seen in" he said.

I nodded, remembering reading in the tour guide I had at the beginning of my trip, that the train takes an entire week to travel from one end to the other of this shit hole country. "cctv will show us though... They are looking and they will find us" I said optimistically.

Ramone didn't look as hopeful as I did.

"I hope so kid" he said. "are you in pain?" He asked looking at my face.

I shrugged. I didn't want to let on that my entire body ached.

"can I see Kendall?" I asked the man.

"that's not up to me" Ramone replied.

"will they ever let us go, or is the only way out of this in a body bag" I asked, my voice cracked.

"well I'm here to help make sure the body bag part doesn't happen" Ramone said with a smile. "Logan you might want to make the most of this bed... They will be moving you soon now your awake" Ramone added as he stood up.

"move me where?" I asked. "Don't leave me... Ask them if I can see Kendall... Please" I begged.

"I can't answer that for you, I will ask, but don't hold your breath kid" Ramone said as he made his way to the door. His huge body shuffling slowly. He pressed a button on the wall and waited for the door to open. It wasn't until he walked out I noticed he wore a metal ring on his ankle similar to the one on my neck.

I tried to make the most of the comfy mattress I was laying on in this hospital style bed, but curiosity got the better of me, I looked at all the injuries I had once had. I flexed my fingers that were poking out from the cast. At least they worked now. I had some crazy ass stitching around my shoulder, I peaked under the cover. The stab wound looked pretty much healed and my leg looked nicely stitched up.

My stomach and chest however looked awful. Burns from hot wax, strap marks from where the belt had cut me.

I would never be boy band material again. My heart felt heavy as I thought of my parents and my sister. They must be going out of their minds with worry.

I wonder what James and Carlos are up to. My brain went in to overdrive as I thought of ways that Kendall and I could be tracked down. The locker at the trainstation had our laptops and expensive things safely locked away.

We must of been seen by cctv getting off the train?!

I looked around the room again as I lay back down. Where the hell was I?

Hours ticked by, I had noticed a camera in the room and what I guessed a speaker. They both sat in the corner of the room facing my bed which was in the middle of the room and the one and only door.

My eyes began feeling heavy. I now took advantage of how comfy the bed was. It was an improvement on the cold floors I had experienced of late.

The brightness of the room couldn't keep me away from my sleep that I slowly drifted off to.

_**BWAAAHHH!**_ Came the shrilling sound of a foghorn through the room. I jumped out of my skin. My heart almost on cardiac arrest, it beat so fast in my chest. I shot up in my bed awaiting for someone to enter the room.

After a few moments my heart rate began to slow back down. My chest heaved in and out. I stared endlessly at the door for several minutes expecting it to fly open but nothing happened.

I eventually settled back down in bed. I stared up at the ceiling. Once again my mind whirred. After what seemed like hours, the shock of the foghorn had gone from my system. I began to feel tired again and my eye lids lost their battle with gravity.

The beginning of sleep took me as colourful pictures entered my head and promised to take me to a happier place than this.

_**BWAAAHHHH!**_ came spewing out of the speaker again, once again making my heart go in to overdrive from the shock and the rude awakening my body endured. I sat up looking at the door again. What was that noise? Was it a foghorn? Was I on a boat?

I wrapped the sheet around me and stood up, I tried to figure out if the room was swaying. Where the fuck was I?

"KENDALL?" I shouted out as I walked towards the door.

_**"KENDALL!"**_ I yelled louder. I listened, holding my breath to eliminate any noise.

Just silence.

I walked back over to the bed. It was then I noticed bottles of water underneath it.

I picked a bottle up, inspecting it to see if the seal had been broken. It all looked good so I opened it up and drank from it.

I sat on the edge of my bed wondering what was going on, maybe the foghorn was an alarm of some sort. Maybe it was a signal.

I layed down back in bed. Once again staring at the ceiling. I listened to the hum of the air conditioning that blew in the room.

I vaguely wondered what kind of building I was in... Maybe I was in some kind of mental institute. No hospital would have a door system like the one I had for a normal hospital room. But how would they be allowed to put this collar on me if I was in a mental home?

My over worked mind soon began to grow weary I wrapped the sheet over myself, the air con making the room cool.

I shut my eyes and wished for sleep to take me away, I tossed and turned for a while, seeking comfort for my aching body and mending bones.

My ears adjusted to the hum in the room, using it as a gentle lullaby to send me of to a peaceful sleep. It wasn't long before the colourful pictures returned to my mind as I neared a dream state.

_**BWAAAAHHHHHH!**_ came the fucking foghorn again, scaring the fucking life from me, this time I didn't bother sitting up, I looked at the door but I felt exhausted now, I just wanted to sleep. If someone came in I would soon know about it.

Once my beating heart had recovered from the shock of the horn I closed my eyes again, feeling sleep near. As my body and my breathing relaxed I drifted off.

_**BWAAAHHHHHH!**_ sounded the horn.

"fucks sake! what is that?" I said out loud.

"HELLO?" I called feeling myself getting wound up. If they were going to move me then just hurry up and do it. I wish they would stop making that dumb ass noise.

I huffed and pulled the blanket up to my chin. My tiredness making me feel the cold more.

I felt my tired eyes roll in my head as sleep relaxed my body.

**BWAAAAAHHHHHH!** came the God damn noise again.

_**"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?"**_ I shouted out, sitting back up.

I stuck my middle finger up to the camera and then lay my weary body back down.

I closed my eyes, not really sleeping but waiting for the noise to come again. It didn't. I let my body relax. I felt my body be taken by sleep.

_**BWAAAAAHHHHH!**_ Screamed out of the speaker. My heart seriously couldn't take all the scares and jumps this fucking noise was causing, but I realised that this was obviously a little game they were playing with me.

Each time I closed my eyes the horn would sound. I tested my theory out and lay back down, shut my eyes and stayed relaxed looking, sure enough a few minutes later the horn sounded again.

It still made me jump, even though I was expecting it.

I sat back up and gave an evil glare to the camera. "fuck you!" I said to it, and cupped my balls. I lay back down and covered my entire head up with the sheet. The fuckers wouldn't be able to see when I had my eyes shut then.

I laughed to myself at their stupid plan to deprive me from sleep.

I settled back down, a minute later the horn returned, _**BWAAAAHHHHH!**_ it rang, making my ears hurt.

_**BWAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**_ It kept going, continuously without a break. _**BWAAAAAHHHHHHH!**_ It filled my ears , my head, the entire fucking room vibrated with this fucking noise. I pulled the blanket back showing my face. Instantly it turned off.

"you mother fuckers" I said to the camera.

I shook my head at the new kind of torture they had come up with. I didn't bother trying to go to sleep after that but as hours ticked by, sleep wanted to try and take me. When ever my eyes closed for more than a minute the fucking foghorn sounded.

Sometimes I didn't even realise I had drifted off and the foghorn snapped me back to reality.

Eventually I sat up right on the floor, the sheet covering my modesty. I stayed awake longer down here, with the cool white tiles, but as more minutes and hours went by, the more my body craved sleep.

Anytime I slipped in to a dream state I was always rudely awoken by the shrill noise of the horn. My eyes snapped open at the latest one. They felt dry and I imagined blood shot with complete exhaustion.

More hours went by, the horn being an almost constant companion as I battled tiredness.

"please! Just let me sleep" I said up to the camera. I got up, needing a piss, the only logical place I could think of to do it was in the water bottle I had drunk from.

I crawled back in to the bed after I had relieved myself. Sleep coming thick and fast in the quiet moments, but awakening to my heart racing out of control each time the horn woke me up.

Tiredness soon got the better of me, I couldn't think straight, I couldn't even figure out how long I had been in here for. It felt like days... Days with no sleep, and no food. My stomach rumbled.

I began crying like an over tired toddler. All I wanted was for my brain to be allowed to rest. "please..." I sobbed. "I just want to sleep!"

I cried hard in to the pillow on the bed. My body aching further as my sobs echoed though me.

The foghorn sounded constantly as my body began to give up. Could I die from not sleeping?... Can that actually happen?

My body felt cold. The only interaction I had since Ramone left was me hurling abuse at the camera.

My brain had turned to shit from lack of sleep. I didn't have a clue if I was coming or going. This was by far the worst thing they had done. I would welcome a beating. Even the hot wax... This was mental abuse of the worst kind.

I cried so hard for so long through tiredness.

It may have been days, I had no clue but once I had drunk the last of the water the door finally opened...

* * *

_**second part wil be uploaded soon. any suggestions greatly recieved**_


	25. Chapter 25

hi guys, sorry for the majorly long wait for this story to continue. I've been away having a baby! and writing this kind of story since has been tricky! so from now on moscow malice will be written by (twitter at name) 11emily_mnx who is also (fanfiction name) Mrs Henderson-Mitchell on here, so follow her she is a star! I want a load of reviews for this chapter. I know how many ppl read this story! so the more reviews will lead to a quicker next chapter as it does spear us on to please you further! the first part of this chapter was also written by (twitter at name) savannahBTR , follow her she is a star! and I also added the odd word here and there... so here it is. THE TRIUMPHANT RETURN OF KOGAN!

My eyes dripped from tiredness and crying. I gazed at the Russian that walked in the room.

I stayed silent, waiting for him to speak. He walked around the bed I lay in. Making the feel of his presence intimidating.

My body tensed, not knowing if I would receive a smack, or be raped at any given time.

He handed me the bag that was in his hand.

"put these on" he said in a dry monotone voice.

I peered in the bag and saw clean clothes. I looked up at the Russian. "can I see Kendall" I asked softly. Tears spilling down my face.

"dress!" Was all he replied.

I pulled the tshirt and sweat pants out of the bag, I saw some clean green boxers... Even socks.

I don't think I had ever been so pleased to see a pair socks. it was funny how the sight of something so ordinary could be a comfort.

My mind wondered off to images of my family. At least the last words I said to my mom were I love you as I said goodbye to her on the phone just before I got on the train. I couldn't remember what I said to my sister.

Without even realising it I was dressed. My mind had no concentration. I was worn out completely. In desperate need of sleep.

"once ve get back to the factory room I vill explain everything" the Russian said.

I looked at him. "..." My mouth opened but no question was coming our. My brain was failing to work properly under the hazy feeling of such tiredness. "b... back?" I stammered out, wondering what in hell the factory room was.

"move!"he said jabbing me in the back with his finger. We left through the door he had left open and walked out in to a darkened corridor. It was then I knew exactly where I was, and where I was going back to. My heart sunk.

As I walked silently up the corridor I peered in to rooms that had doors opened. I swallowed hard as I saw rooms similar to the one I had just come out of but had things in them that looked like modern day torture chambers. Odd looking beds, and medical equipment that should sure as hell never find its way in a hospital.

"keep vwalking!" Said the Russian. Again poking me in the back hurrying me along. "in there!" He said pointing to a door.

I opened the door up and was once again face to face with the wooden box. My eyes scanned the room. No dead bodies at least.

I walked in to the centre of the room. No one else was in here. "where's Kendall? Is he coming in here?" I asked the Russian.

"are you tired?" Was all he replied.

"what the fuck do you think!" I answered sarcastically. The tiredness making me feel like I no longer gived a fuck... Truth was I didn't, I just wanted to know where my boyfriend was.

the Russian glared at me with a sickening smile on his face. He sat himself on the box. My stomach turned at the memories of what I had been put through on that thing.

"what are we waiting for!" I snapped.

My question was answered when the door opened and Yana walked in.

"hello Logan" she hissed.

I didn't acknowledge her greeting. I just looked at her.

"velcome home" she added with a chuckle.

"screw you" I retorted as I sucked in a deep yawn.

yana raised her eyebrow which gave me the impression she would like me to screw her. I would rather fuck a barbed wire hole.

"where is Kendall?" I asked her.

She smiled at the mention of his name.

"kindall is asleep. I am taking good care of him so please do not vorry" she said walking towards me.

"I want to see him!" I demanded.

"and you vill once I have explained everything to you... Did Ramone explain about your collar?" She asked.

"its got explosives in it" I replied wearily.

"and a tracking device!... So you can't go valk abouts again in the voods" she smiled.

"What do you want from us... from this situation?" I said to her, my eyes watering with tiredness.

Yana moved her face in closer to me "sadistic pleasure" she whispered in my ear.

I began to cry again knowing the reality of what my life was now going to be like.

"Your going to torture me then get Ramone to bring me back from the brink of death and do it all over again?" I said wiping my over tired face free from tears.

"That's your choice Logan... I can offer you a choice" she hissed with an evil smile on her face.

"What choice?" I asked my voice getting high pitched as my desperation to reason with this insane woman got ridiculous.

"Come vith me for a valk Logan" she said.

"Where to?" I asked.

She smiled. "To show you what your choice is." She said simply.

I didn't reply, only looked at her and nodded. They were going to abuse me no matter what. If there was a choice then I guess I should see what it was.

I followed Yana out in to the corridor, this place was bigger than I thought. She turned a corner which lead to another badly lit corridor. I noticed the Russian man following behind from a far.

"This is your choice" Yana said turning to me as she stood out side a grotty looking door. My stomach turned imagining the horrors which would be waiting for me behind this door.

"Vell open it up" Yana snapped.

My shaking hand made its way to the door handle. I felt a thick layer of bile want to evacuate my stomach.

I opened it slowly, it was a grotty looking room but the only thing in it was an amazing looking bed, it had red satin sheets, four huge fluffy looking pillows, a load of decorative scatter cushions... it looked like it had come straight out of a catalogue of a bed shop.

"I... I don't understand?" I said looking at the bed. "What's the catch?" I added.

Yana chuckled. "You are smarter than you look Logan... Your very tired aren't you... have a sit on the bed" she encouraged pushing me further in to the room.

As I got closer to the bed the better it looked. The sheets were fresh and clean, it smelt freshly laundered. I could smell the faint smell of fabric conditioner on it.

I sat down. The comfort engulfing my tired body completely.

It felt so good.

"Do you fancy spending a night in here?" Yana asked locking eyes with me.

"Not with you... no!" I said flatly then stood up.

Yana raised her eyebrow to show my rejection wasn't appreciated.

"Vhat about spending it on your own... maybe vith a takeaway meal to enjoy" she said scanning my face for a reaction.

"What's the catch?" I asked again.

Yana swept some of her dark hair behind her ear.

"Like I said, you have a choice. You can stay in here... in luxury and comfort or you can stay in the factory room for another long night" she said simply.

"What happens if I choose in here?" I asked.

"Then kindall will spend the night strapped to the box" she said grinning.

"Just take me back to the factory room then... I want to see Kendall. Im not putting him through that" I said straight away.

No amount of comfort or sleep deprivation would make me want to put kendall through any pain.

"Okay vell let's hope that kindall makes the same choice for you" she chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at her, she must think we are ridiculous if she feels we would proudly let the other get hurt and raped so we could sleep in a bed.

I made my way back to the factory room with the wooden box.

"Sit" said the Russian. I noticed Yana blow me a kiss as she walked past the room. I hoped she was going to get Kendall.

I sat down by the wooden box.

"You should of chosen the bed." The Russian chuckled as I saw him pull out a gun.

I stared at him with more tears pouring down my face... had I chosen my own death?

"Im going to blindfold you... but you can't go sneaky sneaky sleepy bies" he said sarcastically.

I kept staring. He walked over and tied the blindfold on me so fucking tight. It made the bridge of my nose throb.

"If I hear you snoring im going to shoot your friend... clear?" The Russian said to me.

I nodded my head blindly. The darkness, quietness and tiredness all had a part to play. I had no idea how long I was sat there for. I kept my mind busy, not allowing myself to fall to sleep. I occupied myself by remembering a die hard movie I had seen so many times. I began watching it in my head. I kept my head up and moving so the Russian knew I wasn't asleep.

It was then I thought I heard Kendall shout in the corridor.

As the minutes went by I waited...and waited...and waited. The suspense felt like hours and it was killing me; just hoping to hear Kendall's voice once more.

That was when I heard it. Somebody walked in and stood behind me, my breathing increased, and the Russian whom I assumed was still next to me chuckled. I yelled his name just hoping it was him. "Kendall? Kendall? Is that you? "The person walked closer to me and I could swear everyone could heard me gulp like I hadn't drunk any water in years.

The anticipation was definitely the worst part, I just prayed I was wrong and it wouldn't be what I thought it was again. Rape!… There was no way I could take that again... and that's when it happened!

My nightmare began all over, the muscles who I have learned to be the Russian, picked me up and placed me over that damn fucking box. I screamed for mercy! "No! No! STOP! Kendall please….if your there…save me! Please!" My yelling and screaming did no good. I just heard the Russian chuckle once again and felt someone start to pull my jogging pants down. I tried to wiggle free. I yelled curses of everything I ever knew just hoping this would stop before it even began but somewhere down deep I knew…I knew it would happen again.

Someone put a gun to my head and I whimpered. I couldn't do this. I was about to let the flood gates fall again, but I had to keep them in. I couldn't show them I was weak!

Finally, I knew that Kendall must not have been in the room and I just needed answers. I didn't know how suspenseful everything in life can be until you live through something as intense as this. "Is he dead?" I cried out over and over.

"Kendall?" I sobbed. "Kendall?" I yelled out over and over until I finally felt it…the worst pain ever. It is always so damn painful and I just started counting hoping to block myself out from the world until I knew it was safe to come back.

At the count of 75, I heard it. I heard the worst noise I could have ever of imagined hearing... it didn't come from me, It didn't come from the Russian or Yana. It came from Kendall! and by the tone of his voice, I knew he was behind me, and I knew… he was now the one fucking my ass and making me hurt so fucking bad.

This was definitely the worst of them all. He was my lifeline. My savior. My knight. My soul mate. "Kendall!" I sobbed. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I cried, … I knew I was stronger than him and I kicked out hoping to buck him off and get him the hell away from me.

"FUCKING ASS CUNT GET OFF"! I hurled every abusive word I could think of at him just hoping to distract him and take the upper hand but that was proving more difficult with him ramming me into the box every five seconds and the Russian still holding me in the middle of my back with his hand.

"STOP FUCKING MOVING OR I'M GONNA BLOW YA FUCKING BRAINS OUT" I heard him; the authority scaring me because this was not my kendall... not the Kendall I knew... not the Kendall I loved. This person was new and improved and definitely not for the better. I now knew he was my enemy and with that my body went limp and I took it, no longer having the fight in me. He was the love of my life and here he was with his evil touch fucking my brains out for his pure enjoyment.

He finally came and the flood gates started. It finally became real as I laid there and thought about what just happened. I heard him rush out of the room. I was now completely broken. My heart was shattered and I knew from that moment on that Kendall and I would never be the same again. Our relationship would never be the same. It was about to go down the drains….


End file.
